


Everything

by Keybladeflower



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Back to life, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Forgiving, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-03-08 13:36:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 37,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18895663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keybladeflower/pseuds/Keybladeflower
Summary: Takes place after 8x6 when Jon leads the wildings out beyond the wall and tormund gives him advice to mourn Daenerys alone for a few days before going back to his duties. When Jon goes back to the waterfall, he weeps and wakes up to an unexpected visitor and that’s where everything begins. ❤️P.S. This is a resurrection fic but it goes beyond just Daenerys learning to just let go of what happened. Bran embraces his roots as the three eyed raven and has an alternate outlook for humanity with the children of the forest. Jon learns that everything isn't always what it appears to be and that he has to listen to his heart as well as his mind to solve problems and that right and wrong aren't black and white. There is drama, traitors, and love! Hope you enjoy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know about you guys but I found that ending really upsetting. It basically ended with the same people back to where they started and everyone that tried to get anywhere in life failed. The message was almost like you’ll never be able to escape the fate you tried so hard to burry, and I don’t like that message. I believe in redemption. I believe that happy endings are satisfying endings. That it’s never too late to fix the things that you’ve failed at and you are more than your mistakes. Call it “cliche” or “Disney” or too sappy but I choose to be positive. I don’t even think that the ending had to be happy but at least made sense and was a more satisfying ending without contradicting everything it made us believe 7 seasons prior. Get your story straight, I know I will try to. Enjoy this guys, I’ll try to update soon.

It was the day after Jon led the wildings beyond the wall and Tormund knew Jon wasn’t going to be okay for a long time.

Jon did his very best to put on a brave face and being around ghost helped him but Tormund saw him weeping in the woods alone on his hands and knees in the middle of the night. Tormund walked over and said, “My little crow is upset I see.” Jon wiped his tears and turned the other way, “I don’t want to talk about it.” He sat next to him and put his arm around him and said, It’s okay to cry, you lost the one you loved the most. I saw the way you looked at her. People sing songs about that kind of love.” Jon didn’t say anything and stared at the ground feeling lost. Tormund continued and said, “Why don’t you give yourself a few days just to mourn her on your own. Not as a prisoner, not as a crow, not as a free folk, but as Jon. Go to where you spent time with her. Make it special let her know you really loved her, maybe she’ll rest easier too knowing that you’re not taking this easy either.”

Jon turned to tormund with his eyes bloodshot and shook his head and said, “She was falling and I didn’t help her. Why didn’t I tell her that the throne was destroying everything we held dear? Why didn’t I see that none of it mattered? What other people thought about us didn’t matter! Why didn’t I show her that her thoughts weren’t okay. Why didn’t I tell her as a lover instead of being so distant. Now it’s too late.”

Tormund picked him up and said, “It’s never too late.” Jon saw the horse near ghost and took his stuff and took off. It took him a couple of hours but he found the waterfall. The place where he once used to hunt and brought him so much joy to show Daenerys now brought him immense pain.

After he got off the horse, his hair fell to his face as he cried on his knees again. He felt like his lungs was about to collapse. The world was spinning, it didn’t really hit him until now. She was really gone and he killed her. He shout to the world, “Why didn’t I tell her that I loved her and that’s all that mattered?” Ghost came near and nuzzled him as Jon collapsed on him.

He woke up several hours later near a fire burning near him. When he woke he saw Drogon and couldn’t believe his eyes. After all this time he was still frightened by him but figured if he was going to kill him he would have done it by now. He horsely said, “I loved her so much. If I could take this all back and showed her how much I did and prevented this all I would’ve. Drogon your mother was a passionate woman who sadly lost all sense of all reality because I wasn’t there to bring her back to it when she needed me.”

Drogon nudged him to pet him and Jon rested his head on him no longer afraid and pet him softly. Suddenly he heard, “What would you have done differently?”

Jon turned around in shock. It was Dany. She was alive and standing right in front of him. He ran to her and clung on to her for dear life and closed his eyes and said, “Everything.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Daenerys talk about everything they have been harboring this whole time. Jon finds out how Daenerys came back to life and decide how they are going to work out their problems one day at a time. This chapter ends with a decision of a new tomorrow and the start of their new life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! How are you now that it’s been a full day since the last episode? I’m still sad about it lol but honestly writing this story does make me feel at lot better like there was hope for these two even after it ended but it was up to you to create a story. Enjoy guys! Thank you so much for your comments on the last part it meant so much me. I never thought people would actually like my vision for how the story should go now that the show has ended.

In a moment’s notice Dany pulled out Jon’s sword and dagger out of his belt and knocked him down with her knee and stood with one foot on top of him. She croaked and said, “Give me one good reason then why I shouldn’t cut your throat here and now.” 

Jon looked in her eyes that filled with terror and said, “I don’t know...I thought I did but I don’t. I killed you because I thought it was the right thing for the rest of the world, but it was the worst thing I ever had for myself. I wept for days in prison knowing that I never could take it back. I love you so much but words are just words I should’ve showed you. I should’ve taken you by the arms and shook you until you listened to me. I should have helped you see what the throne was doing to you. In the end I’m back where I started and I have a reason now to never break my vows because I will never love again. I might be alive right now, but I never was going truly live without you.” Daenerys eyes filled with tears and said, “I just wanted to do what I thought was right. Why did you have to be the one who killed me Jon. You made me believe that you really did love me. Then you stabbed me in the heart. The last thing I saw was your face and I had a pain in my heart but not from your dagger, but from you betraying me.”

Jon noticed her lip trembling and her hand with longclaw still in it. She slowly lower the sword and dropped it along with the dagger. Jon grasped her by the arms and she looked down. He said, “I don’t expect you to forgive me but at least can you understand why I did it? If I didn’t they would’ve killed you like a rabid dog and I didn’t want that for my queen she deserved better than that. I tried so hard to deny it but you were blinded, I gave you an ultimatum but you were still blinded and I knew that I had to think more about it than just myself. If I couldn’t do anything about that I wanted at least your last moment be everything you ever wanted. You always were my queen and always will be.”

For the first time Daenerys actually let herself feel the emotions she bottled up so tight and cried. She said, “I didn’t want to be a monster. I just thought it was right. I thought it was like when I freed the slaves. I thought I could break the wheel with you.” She looked up at him and wiped her tears with his thumb and said, “Let’s take things day by day. The wheel doesn’t matter anymore, the people don’t matter anymore. You matter to me.” She shook her head and said, “You don’t know how hard this is for me. I’m just where I started a broken stupid girl with nothing. I’m mad, I’m a monster and I lost everything because of it. I’m just like my father, everything I tried so hard not to be, I became. I don’t know if I’ll ever forgive myself. Who could ever love a monster?” 

Jon held on to her and said, “I love you, I’ll say it a hundred times if I have to. We’re not our mistakes, you can still redeem yourself.” She looked up and said, “How? I have nothing left to redeem.” Jon let go of her arms and said, “There’s other ways of serving. You may not be able to free salves, and may not be stable to at this point but you could always start small. Do good deeds, I know you’ve always had a kind heart.” She looked to the waterfall with empty eyes and said, “Why didn’t we stay here for a thousand years?” Jon chuckled, “If I knew I would have stayed.” She went over to him and balled her fist and gently pounded on his chest and shook her head and said, “I want to scream and cry and breakdown. I lost everything because of my greed because I believed I was always right.” He frowned and said, “You didn’t loose me. I would’ve thought about you everyday until the day I died. How did you come back to life anyway? Where did Drogon take you?” 

She stepped away to pet Drogon and said, “When I woke up I was on a table looking at a red priestess’s face named kinavra. She told me that she found me just outside of Volantis and felt the fire speak within Drogon and said I had a purpose still on this earth.” Jon furrowed his brows and said, “What did she say your purpose was?” She looked deeply in his eyes and said, “She said that I had a journey to go through that I must learn before I’m ready then I’ll know.” Jon nodded and said, “We’ll start now. Whenever you feel rage or anger you will tell me. We’ll find you a stress ball to squeeze too.” She chuckled and said, “You should just chain me up and keep me locked in a room then.” He walked closer to her and said, “I will help teach you discipline and how to love again.” She horsely said, “You realize that it’s going to take me a long time to learn to trust again?” He shook his head and said, “Aye, and we’re going to both learn to talk to each other when we’re hurting.”

She closed her eyes tightly as Jon rested his forehead against hers and kissed her as if they were never going to see each other again. She shuttered and pushed him off this time remembering that he killed her like that. She went over to drogon and slipped down to her knees and said, “I-I can’t Jon. It’s not okay not now.” Jon looked at the snow starting to fall and said, “I know, I understand. I pushed you away and realized it too late.” She got up and said, “Where do we go from here?” Jon looked up at the sky and said, “You have to leave the north and stay away from King’s Landing. They’ll kill you. Get rid of your braids, cut your hair, change your clothes, and become unrecognizable. Don’t give a reason for anyone to suspect you.” She stepped back and said, “What about you? Aren’t you coming with me?” 

Jon looked at his sword and said, “I swore an oath for life. One I have to keep this time, I didn’t chose it this time.” She angrily balls up her fists and said, “Who did this to you?” Jon looked at her reminding her of their prior conversation about rage and dany let her face and fists open. He sighed and said, “Bran because he believes it will settle your people who wanted me killed and Sansa.” She came to realization and said, “Are Bran and Sansa the new king and queen?” He looked at her said, “Bran is the king of the six kingdoms and Sansa is queen of the north.” Dany clenched her fists and yelled out to the sky in anger that it even made drogon move back. Jon shook his head and said, “See this is why I didn’t want to tell you. You can’t go and burn down the north and my brother. If you have any love still for me you won’t do this after you saved all those people.” She shook her head in rage still and said, “What did those people ever do for me?” He sighed and said, “They didn’t do anything for you, but look at my eyes and answer me...do you still love me?” She softened her face and looked back into his deep brown eyes and said, “I never stopped loving you even when I gave you countless chances. You always were a part of me that I couldn’t contain.” He caressed her face and said, “Then let it go. Let everything go and don’t think about bran or Sansa right now. Focus on staying safe and what’s right for Daenerys. What you can do to better yourself and what you can do to learn to forgive yourself.” 

Dany stepped back and said, “Then please leave with me. If they are your siblings then they’ll understand.” He said, “They’re going to be looking for me.” She nodded and said, “Cut your hair, change your clothes, and become unrecognizable with me.” He looked at drogon and said, “Where will we go?” She smiled and said, “Home.” She climbed on the dragon and held a hand open for Jon. He looked at it and held it as he mounted on drogon behind her. A few flaps of his wings and they were flying amongst the clouds.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Dany arrive in Braavos where they found a house with a red door and lemon tree just like from Dany’s childhood. They both end up selling some things to afford it. Later that night they burn their old clothes and Dany shows Jon drogon’s babies. She named them and they both get jobs. Dany starts to get strange nightmares and starts to let Jon in. The end of the chapter ends with a happy realization for Dany and Jon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! How are you today? I still miss canon Jon and Dany so here we go with the next chapter. They are starting to settle in their new life, with some mysteries starting to form.

A week later they arrived in Braavos. Jon and Dany stopped and camped out along the way. 

They both stood in front of a house with a red door and lemon tree. Dany smiled for the first time in a long time and said, “It’s perfect.” Jon furrowed his brows and said, “Why? You haven’t even been in yet.” She turned to him and said, “Because when I was a child I came here to Braavos and stayed at Ser William’s home and I loved it. It was much bigger but the red door and lemon tree always stuck with me.” He looked down to his sword and said, “We’ll have to sell something to afford it.” She bit her lip and shook her head and said, “No I’ll pawn my jewelry. Just please sell the dagger that killed me.” Jon looked at it and said, “I’ll let you do the honor, but first I think it’s time to cut our hair.” She looked down at their clothes and said, “It’s time to find new clothes too.” He nodded tonight we’ll visit drogon and Ghost, he should be here by now too. We’ll make a fire and burn all of our old things.” She nodded and said, “Ah yes fire the one thing I’m good at, destroying things.” She moved to the back of the house before Jon could even say anything. 

She looked at the dagger that killed her and set it down undoing her braids and gathered her hair into a single ponytail at the back and picked up the dagger and cut her hair just above her shoulders. She looked at her hair and the dagger and said “Turn around Jon.” He took her hair and as she pulled his hair to a small ponytail and cut it short too. His curls sprung free framing the back of his head. He turned to face her as he grabbed his hair and stuffed it in his pocket as well as hers. He said, “We’ll burn that too.” Her upper lip went stiff and she clenched the dagger and held it to his throat and she said, “You know how easy it would be for me to just kill you right now. Don’t say the word burn please.” He lowered his eyes and the dagger and said, “You’re never gonna get better if you keep on threatening to kill me.” She looked down realizing that she acted on rage again, and said “You’re right, that’s why I have to sell this thing. But it’s like I said I’m not going to forgive you until you prove to me that you deserve my trust again.” 

He raised his brows and said, “And I can’t fully trust you either until you prove you’re not going I hurt innocent people.” She turned around with a disgusted look on her face and left Jon for a couple of hours. 

When she returned Jon was napping just outside the house and she threw the keys at him and said, “The house is ours.” He woke up suddenly and got up following her to the door. The house had one main room with a table and some furniture already in it. Just off the room was a privy and Daenerys walked up the stairs to find one main bedroom with a large fireplace and a smaller bed room fit for a child. Dany frowned at the smaller bedroom and turned to Jon and he said, “We can turn that room into something else.” She shook her head with a sad expression and said, “No let’s leave it for now”. He made a small smile but his eyes held sadness. 

When nightfall came they walked into the woods with new clothes in heir hands and a torch. Dany ran to drogon and Jon ran to ghost who was sleeping and exhausted from his journey on foot. He pet him and when he turned around Dany and drogon already started a fire and she pulled out two dragon eggs from her bag. Jon was shocked when Dany stepped into the fire and sat down until all of her clothes burned off. Jon threw their hair and stripped down and threw all of his old clothes into the fire. Dany emerged from the fire with two small dragons who climbed on her shoulders and she stood close to Jon eyeing him up and down and closed her eyes and got close to his face as if she was going to kiss him and just whispered, “Put on your clothes Jon snow. We have work to do.” 

Jon felt a small bit of disappointment but couldn’t blame dany as he was distant towards her for so long. He watched her get dressed and when she turned around she realized he was still naked. She raised her brows and said, “Are you going to get your clothes on or are you going to walk behind me and look at my ass nude the whole way.” He chuckled and turned his head putting on his clothes. Dany couldn’t help but to stare at Jon too despite all the anger she felt at him right now for killing her, she realized he was the only one that was ever going to help her. The only one that didn’t see her as a monster. 

He walked over when he was done and said, “Wheee did you get the dragon eggs?” She petted the small creatures and said, “They were Drogon’s eggs. Dragons can change gender at will once they find a mate. My guess was Rhaegal was Drogon’s mate.” He nodded and held out his hand and the small green dragon climbed on his hand and he asked, “What are you going to name them?” She smiled at the small blue dragon and said, “This one is Jorah and the green one is going to be missandei” Jon smiled and said, “I’m sorry you never got to properly say goodbye.” She sighed and said, “They both meant everything to me as well as my other two dragons. Part of me was lost when I lost them. They both kept me sane a long with dragons. When they all died in such a short amount of time I felt my inner support circle got smaller and you were distant. I can’t justify what I did on mourning but it did affect me deeply. I hope these little guys will bring me as much peace as they did.” Jon set missandei down and Dany set Jorah down next to drogon where they all nuzzled together. Jon petted ghost who was still asleep. 

-A month later- 

Jon found a job patrolling the city (basically like what he did at the night’s watch but more like a medieval police officer) Dany got a job as a seamstress where she got to work from home. Jon didn’t know that Dany had a talent of dress making. She got to make and touch beautiful clothes for Lords and Ladies but it saddened her a bit knowing the harsh reality of that Jon and her were lucky they were able to have enough to eat and slowly get things for the house. No extra for the fancy jewels and dresses she liked once so much. She was truly no longer a queen, but Jon still called her his queen. The only thing that came out of this was that she was beginning to let go of her anger if she wasn’t reminded of king’s landing, the North, or burning things. Dany often had nightmares at night. For the first couple of weeks Dany didn’t let Jon sleep with her but it began to happen so often that she finally let him in and he held her through all of her dark thoughts. It almost sounded like someone was whispering in her ear at night at times. 

One morning she gracefully woke up with the sun and admired Jon’s curly hair on his pillow. When she pulled away the blanket she saw that blood seeped into the mattress and covered her inner thighs. She gasped and Jon woken dazed and confused and She said, “Jon I-I can’t believe it. I have my blood again. I can have children again. The curse is gone.” Jon looked down and said, “It must of been lifted when you died.” She nodded now embarrassed by the mess and ushered him out of bed and he shook his head, “I’ll wash this, it’s okay. Go take care of yourself.” She nodded with a small smile as gathered her things and she stopped at the doorway when he said, “I hope someday we can both get that child you’ve dreamed of having now.” She nodded and said, “It’d be my pleasure Jon snow.” He smiled to himself as he gathered the blankets and such to be washed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dany’s dragons begin to grow and dany has a seizure and begins to feel like someone is watching her. Jon and Dany try to rekindle their romance but quickly are scorned from the past and decide to take it slow but sweet. Finally Jon receives a letter from Bran with some unfortunate news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! How are you all today? I’m starting to feel better about the finale I think I’m starting to accept that it was a terrible ending and dubbing my idea as canon in my head. (😂 whatever helps me sleep right lol?) I’m probably going to be busy tomorrow night so I don’t know if I’ll be able to update. However you can expect another chapter this weekend. I’m really starting to get into this story with Jon and Dany. I find myself having to look up things sometimes for lore and backstory on cities/kingdoms to write this so hope I’m doing an adequate job for you all. I just want it to be believable like if there actually was a season 9 this would be Jon’s and Dany’s perspective. Also there’s a bit of smut in this chapter even though it doesn’t end up being full on, you’ll see what I mean. Let me know if you guys want me to keep warning you of when I add smut in some chapters.

A little over another month has came and passed and there was news of Dorne and the Iron islands starting a Cold War with The North and the Crown which now was Bran’s and Sansa’s. Jon was worried about his brother and sister and also how all the buzz would affect Daenerys. She seemed to be getting better with the fact that it wasn’t her’s anymore. She channeled her anger into starting to do good deeds. A few times a week she brought the little food they had left to the orphanage as well as some extra scarfs and gloves for the winter she’s knitted in her spare time. Dany still felt immense guilt that wasn’t going to ever go away with just food, scarfs, and gloves but it did settle the demons clouding her mind. Jon on the other hand couldn’t help but think of his family and how they were dealing with the new rebellion. 

Daenerys and Jon giggled as Jorah and missandei play fought over a piece of meat. They were both about the size of ghost now. Suddenly Dany dropped to the floor and had a seizure. When she stopped Jon picked her up and held her close to his heart and said, “Dany stay with me.” Her eyes opened and she said horsely, “I’m still here, but I feel like lately someone has been watching me, watching us.” 

He furrowed his brows and said, “Why?” She went limp and fell asleep and Jon carried her to their bed. A few hours later she found Jon siting at the table and she put her hand on his shoulder and sat down next to him and said, “I don’t know I just feel like my thoughts aren’t my own sometimes? It’s not me being m-mad it physically feels like someone is there telling me things. At first I just thought I was just mad because they were just nightmares but now I just fell to floor and my limbs shook completely overtaken from my body. I almost saw a face.” 

Jon realized what this meant, Bran was watching them. He knew where they were. He grabbed Dany and held her tightly and said, “No one is going to hurt you. Not as long as I’m here, you’re getting better, I can see it.” She smiled weakly and said, “Promise me you’ll won’t leave me this time?” Jon took out long claw and laid it on the table and said “I won’t leave you.” She clasped her hands around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. He closed his eyes and pulled her up bridal style and then carried her to their room. He set her down gently and played with the ends of her hair that now graced her shoulders. He smiled and said, “You look nice with short hair.” She smiled and pulled him onto the bed and said, “I’ll never get enough of your beautiful dark curly locks.” He stopped and looked into her eyes remembering the last real time he kissed her was when he was about to kill her. It pained him so much to think about it. The last thing she thought was they would happy forever then forever was cut bitterly short. 

They both realized what they both were thinking of and she pulled him in and said, “Please Jon kiss me like you mean it. Like it was our last but it doesn’t end the same.” He rested his body on his elbows and looked at her with loving eyes and said, “I never want to see you die in my arms like that again.” She slowly took off her shirt and revealed a deep cut where her heart is. She closed her eyes and said “Jon you did this to me. It’s hard for me just to let you back in the same way.” Jon bent down to kiss it and said, “Your heart is mine let me heal it, please let me love you again Dany. You are all I ever think about when I’m not with you. I-I was prepared to never love again but you walked back into my life giving me yet another chance and I feel like this is a sign from the gods that we were meant to be. Our story was never over just on pause.” She kissed his cheek and pulled off his shirt and touched his scars and she said, “You made your scars mine. We both died and lived to tell the tale. I think our story has just began Jon snow.” He smiled and took her in for a moment before he kissed her deeply and began to pull off both of their pants. Jon kicked his off and slid Dany’s off. He returned to kissing her, but this time he felt her soul touch his. She held his face in her hands and Jon slowly entered her and began to softly rock forward. When he lifted his head he licked her lip going deeper within her. 

She whimpered at the feeling. It took her back to a simpler time back on the boat. Before they knew the storm they had ahead. She cling to his shoulders and cried, “Stop, Stop. It’s too soon I’m not ready yet.” Jon slide out of her gently and held her to his chest and he said horsely, “I’ll wait forever for you Dany.” She looked up and said, “What are we doing Jon? You’re a depressed broken man who tries to act like he’s okay but you’re not. Part of you was lost that day you killed me and you haven’t been the same since. You can’t forgive yourself either and I’m just a stupid girl who ruined everything. I destroyed everything and everyone, I don’t even know why I deserve to live anymore. Everything hurts when I’m with you and but everything feels so right too. I can’t deal with all of these feelings right now. Not when everything is just starting to feel okay again.” He pressed a kiss to her forehead and said, “Then let’s just lay here together and listen to the rain outside. Just be with me, help me feel whole again even if it’s just for tonight.” She smiled and laid down chest to chest with him and softly planted a kiss on his lips as she closed her eyes holding on to his shoulder and passive aggressively said, “Now and always.” 

The next morning he woken from a raven leaving a letter at the window. He opened it and it read, “Dear Jon, I know you are in Braavos. I know you abandoned the wall for her. I know you know that’s treason. I could have you and her executed so easily now that I’ve killed drogon. Sansa and I never sent you to the wall because we thought you needed to be locked up we wanted you free, as long as it was far away from her or that dragon. I knew she was going to come back, but I needed to know that you would kill her for your people Jon. I thought I could’ve stopped her once and for all before you found out so you wouldn’t have to experience that pain all over again. You know what’s right Jon, leave her alone and vulnerable now that the dragon is dead, come home. She’ll only try to hurt you and more people if she has the chance. -King of the Six Kingdoms Bran Stark” 

Jon clasped a hand to his mouth and felt a tear stream down his face. It couldn’t be true, Drogon was Dany’s baby. He was there for her when no one else was. She wasn’t going to take this easy. Jon shook his head, he knew this wasn’t right. He knew that Dany wasn’t the same person she was. She was beginning to become the old dany again the one that cared about the innocent, but better. Just being with him meant more to her now than material possessions and a stupid throne. That’s the dany he fell in love with, not the blood thirsty one everyone still thought she was. He couldn’t leave her, not when she was just starting to get better and he promised her that he’d never leave her again. He burned the letter in the fireplace and went downstairs to pet the dragons and ghost and he sighed and said, “We all have to stick together now.”

He heard her come down the stairs and said, “Why?” Jon turned around and frowned and said, “Sit please.” She slowly sat down with a worried expression on her face and said, “What happened Jon? Tell me now!” He shook his head and said, “Promise me you won’t take drastic measures after I tell you.” She blinked a few times fast and said, “I’m not promising you anything Jon tell me please.” She sighed and took her hand and said, “I got news that drogon is dead.” She stood up and the chair behind her fell backwards and she said horsely choking back tears, “How, who did this?” Jon bit his lip and said, “Bran thought drogon might still be dangerous after he burnt down the city so he killed him.” Her eyes began to fill with rage and she said, “You’ve been sending him letters haven’t you?!” Jon opened his mouth and closed it thinking of the right words to say and said, “No! I’ve been trying to hide us away I escaped the wall too remember? Bran is the three-eyed raven, he sees everything.” She let go of her anger with a deep breath and walked over to Jon and said, “What did he tell you about me?” Jon furrowed his brows knowing he couldn’t lie to her and said, “He told me that I needed to leave now that you are vulnerable and alone. That you’re not sane and you can’t be trusted. He wants me to go home.” Tears formed in her eyes and she begged, “Please don’t leave me.” He pulled her in and clasped his hands around her face and said, “Last time you begged I did it anyway because I thought it was right. I’m never going to leave you alone again. Your are always going to be my queen, regardless of us no longer being noble. I will always protect you.” She closed her eyes and touched his hand on her cheek and said, “I-I’d never thought I could let my guard down again but I have to be honest with you. I don’t think I could okay again ever if you left me alone. A part of me got lost when you told your family that day, I felt everyone around me plotting or slipping away please don’t make me feel alone in the world again.” He shook his head and kissed her tenderly then said, “It’s you and me. We’ll have to keep moving unfortunately. I think we should talk to bran. Maybe we can show him that we mean no harm, that we just want peace and to live together alone away from from all of the politics and fighting.” She said, “They’ll execute me if come there.” He shook his head, “No they won’t, I’m going to be there to protect you. We can live our lives in fear.” 

Suddenly the town crier called out the news for the day. Warfare officially broke out in Westeros. The more kingdoms in the six kingdoms were just starting to revolt. Dany looked towards Jon and he looked back. It looks like their journey back to Westeros wasn’t going to be an easy one.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dany writes to Grey worm in secret. Jon and Dany work through some intimacy issues. Bran informs Sansa on what’s been going on since Daenerys has been resurrected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thank you for waiting for this chapter, I had fun with a friend of mine last night and it was too late to write for you all. Yawn I’m tired! I’m going to bed soon but I hope you all enjoy this update.

Jon and Daenerys packed their things up and collected the gold they’ve been saving up to take their journey across the sea. Dany was very distraught hearing that drogon died. She almost didn’t want to leave the city knowing that Jorah and Missandei had to fly alone across the sea considering they were still small. Jon found a way to sneak Ghost onto the ship. Last time Dany and Jon had to stop and smuggle him onto a cargo ship and follow it all the way to Braavos. This time it was easier considering they were taking a boat and had their own cabin. 

Dany sat down at the desk and wrote a letter to Grey worm telling him that she was alive/resurrected and that she was thankful for his and all the unsullied that were loyal to her. She also apologized for asking them to kill innocent people and acting like her way was the only way. She also informed him that Westeros was revolting and that she might need their help again to help free the six kingdoms away from the crown and the north. She told him that she’s going back to King’s Landing and if she was in trouble and if he didn’t hear from her in a couple weeks that she was captured. She sent this in secrecy. She didn’t want to tell Jon yet until she was completely sure he wasn’t tricking her. 

It was nightfall and Dany was looking out the window breathing in the calm sea air when she felt Jon’s strong hands lie on her hips. She turned around and hugged him. He looked into her eyes and said, “I like your little bun, it reminds me of someone.” She chuckled and said, “Yeah I wonder who.” He began kissing her passionately pulling and pushing against her lips. When they stopped to catch their breath she said, “You have no idea how much I want to braid my hair again. I just think I’ll be spotted more easily with my intricate hair styles.” He smiled and said, “You’re beautiful with or without them Dany. You don’t need braids to make you feel pretty.” 

He began to slip her dress off one of shoulders so he could kiss her neck and she moaned in pleasure quietly. She grabbed on to his short curls on the nape of his neck and said, “I missed you Jon, like the way it was between us.” He stopped and looked into her eyes and said, “I don’t think I’ll ever truly get over what you and me really are but, I don’t think I ever could ever pretend I didn’t truly want you want love you.” She smiled and said, “Please let’s forget about what happened and be happy for once. It feels like tonight is one of our good nights mentally and emotionally for us.” He nodded his head and said, “I promise I won’t pull away. As long as it doesn’t trigger either of us.”

She took his lip in between hers and pulled on it. Jon and Dany slowly danced their way back to the bed. Jon softly planted kisses on her shoulders as he slipped the dress fully off her body and Dany stood completely naked and began to fiddle with his pants. She looked up at him then hungrily kissed him battling for dominance as she got his belt free and slipped off his pants. Jon unbuttoned his own shirt meanwhile and ended up on top of her. He searched into her eyes and found the same look of love, looking right back at him. He softly said, “I love you,” as he gently slipped into her and began rocking his hips. She curled her leg around his perfectly round ass and said, “I love you too Jon. I hope it’s going to be enough this time.” The words she said struck hard this time feeling guilt pool into his mind. Instead of reasoning with her longer and showing her why she wasn’t right, he put a dagger straight into her heart. 

Jon resistant pulling away this time and he breathed out and grunted and said, “It will be. It always will.” She closed her eyes and clenched around him as he slammed deep inside her. He lifted his head and Dany planted kisses on his neck. She closed her eyes in pleasure when he rolled his hips into hers. She then flipped him on his back and rolled her hips sitting on top of him. 

He said, “Fuck” as he teased her by pulling back a little and grabbed on to her boobs and kissed the scar on her chest. She put a hand on his stomach feeling his abs tense under her as she slid in and out. He moved his hands down to her nub and rubbed it hard, up and down. Dany threw her head back and her bun sprung her. Jon leaned up and came into her as she clenched around him riding out her high with him.

She collapsed next to him a couple minutes later and he pulled her into his chest and said, “Just you, me, and Ghost whose watching us awkwardly in the corner.” She giggled and said, “He’s a wolf what do you want him to do.” He moved a curl away from her face and said, “I don’t know sometimes I wonder what he’s thinking.” She chuckled and said, “That his daddy is one horny fellow.” He raised his eyebrows and laughed hard into the pillow and said, “Please never say that again. Humor isn’t your forte.” She stopped laughing and said, “I’m never going to stop giving you a hard time.” He perched up on his elbows and said, “Then I’ll be there to make sure you know what it feels like.” Jon began to tickle her and she squealed until they ended up inches away from their faces and he kissed her softly. She said, “God this why we should never leave boats or waterfalls.” He smiled and laid next to her falling asleep truly happy for the first time since she died and came back to life. 

-Meanwhile- 

Bran was sitting in his wheelchair looking out the window when Sansa came in. He didn’t even turn his head and said, “Sansa, I’ve been expecting you.” She walked forwards and said, “Is it true? Is she back? Is her dragon dead?” 

Bran turned his chair slowly around and said in a monotone voice, “Yes it’s true. She’s been revived by a red priestess in Esos. She has/had a lot of allies there. I expected this to happen if I couldn’t find drogon in time.” 

She furrowed her brows and said, “So did you ever find him now that she’s alive?” He nodded and said, “I’ve found drogon. I flew him here through warging. He’s just outside of the city walls. I broke both of his wings. He can’t fly for when I can’t control him. He’s in chains as well now. If he can’t fly, he can’t hunt and if he can’t hunt he’ll die slowly.” 

She smirked with a pleased little smile on her face and said, “That dragon won’t burn anymore cities to the ground. She’s going to be powerless without them.” He nodded and said, “She will until her two new ones grow and get bigger.” Sansa looked out of the window and said, “So why haven’t you killed them yet too?” He looked away and said, “I’ve been spending too much time in animals and controlling other people lately. I have to be careful wielding such power. Warging into dragons are harder and take more out of me.” She shook her head and said, “She’s manipulated Jon again. I just know it, how many times do we have to tell him that she’s not a good person before he learns?” Bran looked at her and lowered his eyes and said, “He loves her, it lives in a deep place from within.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Daenerys made it off the boat and get captured and denied to peacefully talk things out. They both get separated and Bran tells Dany his intentions in a cryptic manner. Sansa tries to convince Jon to forget about Daenerys and see her for what others see her as, a monster. Later on Tyrion and Daenerys meet again and have a conversation talking about what went wrong before the bells rang. The dragons and ghost reunite and work together to help Drogon regain strength.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Things are starting to look down for Jon and Daenerys but, I believe they are going to work through it. At this point in time too I’ve started to accept that the canon ending was shit and my version is as if there was really going to be a season 9 or something. Jonerys will always live on. No one said, that dany was for sure going to stay dead. That’s the best part about fiction, you can always interpret the ending however you wish so and run with your creativity. Goodnight/good morning/good afternoon guys.

Jon and Daenerys arrived in King’s Landing together hand in hand with their hoods up trying to conceal their identities. Jon knew if Dany was spotted it would start a riot. Ghost went off on his own sniffing Drogon’s scent, realizing she/he/it was near even though the both of them didn’t know yet. 

Dany wanted to stop and see if missandei and Jorah made it out okay but Jon convinced her that if they were followed and someone saw the small dragons it would only make more trouble for them. Instead, Jon and Dany looked up at the Red Keep. It was still in the process of being rebuilt and Daenerys frowned. 

She turned to Jon and said, “I never got a chance to walk through the city after I burnt it. I wanted to liberate these people and create a new world that people don’t judge others or control others as property but I didn’t do it right did I?” He shook his head and said, “No, you didn’t, but it’s better late than never to see that.” She nodded and had a sour look on her face. He was still staring at her when he asked, “Are you going to be okay? I know this place triggers us both, especially you.” She turned away from the red keep in disgust and said, “I had everything, we could have had everything and I fucked it all up. I’m not going to rest until I find peace for me and my dragons.” Jon grabbed her hand and led her up the steps and said, “You’re strong enough now to beat your inner demons, I know it.”

She ascended up the stairs with him when suddenly the guards grabbed them both and broke them apart. Jon’s sword was taken from him and his hands were being chained as well as Daenerys. Jon said, “I’m Jon Snow, Bran is my family, we just want to talk.” The guard said, “You’ll speak to the king or the queen of the north after we take you to your suite. The girl will be held in the cells until her final execution in front of her dragon.” Daenerys screamed in horror and said, “I am Daenerys Stormborn Targaryen the blood of old Valyria and I will not rest until justice is served. Drogon did nothing wrong he just did what he was told, he will not burn people unless told so.” The guard kicked her and she doubled over in pain. Jon struggled from the other guard’s restraint to go over and protect her. They started to take them away and Jon yelled, “Dany!” 

Dany was separated from Jon and put in a cell. She felt cold and alone, just like how it was when all of her friends and loved ones dropped like flies and Jon was being distant from her. She felt her strength being challenged and felt her mind go dark again. She lifted her head when she saw bran wheel in. She was chained to the wall but, tried her best to go forwards and break free. 

Bran didn’t even flinch and cooly said, “Save your energy. Do you know why you’re here?” She grunted and said, “You’ve killed drogon.” He said, “Not yet, I want to make sure you see him dead first. I want the most precious thing be taken from you like all these people’s lives and homes were taken from them.” 

Dany tried her best to choke back tears and said, “I made a mistake, I know I did. I wanted to break the wheel and make the world a better place away from slavery, racism, help the poor, and inspire people but instead I let the power get to me. Jon has been helping me see that. At first all I wanted was revenge, to kill him, but then I remembered mercy. I’ve learned to trust him again. I love him. I’ll never forget what he did to me but, I do forgive him from not stopping me sooner from becoming the monster that I’ve always feared to become.” 

Bran smirked and said, “He’s never truly loved you. He stabbed you. He cares about the people, that’s why he killed you. He cares about his family, his real family the starks.” Her lip curled and she said, “You sent him to the wall, you don’t care about him that much.” Bran lifted his head and said, “Silly girl, I sent him there to protect him from ever having to see you again. I’ve been watching you, I knew you would come back. I was hoping the wall would’ve prevented him from seeing you and feeling guilt he shouldn’t have. Jon is an honorable man you know he doesn’t like killing. But I don’t have a problem with it.” 

Dany shook her head and said, “What do you want? What do you truly want?” Bran lowered his eyes and said, “Humanity to be controlled. I’m the three eyed raven. I don’t want anymore. I take.” He rolled out leaving Dany alone to her thoughts. 

-Meanwhile- 

Jon was pounding on the door of a fancy suite when Sansa entered. She hugged him as guards locked the door back up. He hugged back and then said, “What is the meaning of this? Why am I being held here?” 

She sat on a nearby chair and said, “You broke your vows and ran way with her. She’s a murder and and monster, why Jon? Why do you keep going back to her?”

Jon shook his head and said, “She’s been lost for a while now. We’ve both just gone through so much and we’re each other’s hope for a new life. A chance to forget and be happy.” 

She looked away and said, “You could’ve been happy, no one said you had to stay at the wall. We thought you wanted to become a wilding.” 

He frowned and said, “I just wanted to be free, that doesn’t mean with a vow hung over my head and being reminded everyday when I wake up that I killed the woman I love because, I couldn’t save her from herself.” 

She stood up and said, “Love will be the death of you Jon. Let it go, cut her free. She won’t stay sane. You can’t be the one to hold her hand forever and whisper it’s going to be okay when things don’t go her way. A woman like that must be stopped once and for all.” 

Jon shook his head and said, “Why do you think she came back to life then? She has some sort of purpose or else she wouldn’t have came back.” 

Sansa got up close and personal to Jon and said, “Her purpose for coming back was to experience suffering. To see her dragons die and for people to see her publicly executed. Everyone will come see her for what she is, a monster.” 

Jon pushed her away and said, “I love her, and I know she’s strong enough to fight the inner demons in her mind with or without me now. She wants to break the wheel, to prevent these wars from breaking out and she has a point. Why do only our people get to be free?”

Sansa shook her head and said, “Well, we will never know will we Jon? The north gets to be free because we deserve it.” He shouted as she left the room, “It’s not right and you know it!” 

-Nearly a week later-

Tyrion came in with a tray of food in Daenerys’s cell. She looked up when he entered and went back to staring at the wall and said, “I have nothing to say to you. Leave my presence.”

Tyrion put the food on the bench and pulled up a stool next to her. She was no long chained to the wall so she got up and walked to the other side of the room and turned away from him. 

Tyrion got up and turned towards her and said, “I know I betrayed you. I so badly wanted to be right about you. I believed that you’d make the world a better place than my sister and you let me down, you let thousands of people burn. How was I supposed to react?” 

She looked down and said, “I know what I did, and I take responsibly for my actions now, but why didn’t any of you tell me what I was becoming? Why didn’t any of you see that I was screaming for help and drowning in my emotions and mind once everyone around me died or abandoned me in my time of need? I wasn’t okay, victory by surrender wasn’t enough because I took it personal. No one was there for me that truly wanted me around. I felt that I was feared not loved.” 

Tyrion sipped on his wine and shook his head and said, “I didn’t know. None of us knew that’s what you needed, it’s still not an excuse for you killing thousands of people.” 

She turned towards him and said, “I know, I live with the guilt everyday now. However, thought I could’ve trusted you too. At the end of the day I got so consumed from power and I lost myself. Jon killed me and I hated him for it. I see now though he did me a favor. I’m back the real Daenerys again. I’m alive and I refuse to waste my second chance at redemption wasting away here. You know what Bran is doing isn’t right. Free the six kingdoms Tyrion, they deserve to be independent too. The wheel must be broken even if it’s not up to me to control anymore.” 

Tyrion looked up at her and closed his eyes and said, “He always did love you. I hope you know that even when you lost yourself he still stuck up for you. It tore him up inside, he died inside that day when he knew he had to kill you, reasoning with you was too far gone, you were invincible. He asked me if he did the right thing.” Dany looked at him and said, “What did you say?” Tyrion stood up about to leave the cell and said, “Ask me in 10 years.” 

Outside the city walls missandei and Jorah found Ghost and Drogon lying on his side chained up. They were quickly growing and about the size of elephants now. Jorah and Missandei tried to melt away the chains but it was no use. The chains were bewitched, they could not be broken by fire or dragon fire. Jorah burned the guards watching drogon. Missandei and Ghost went off and hunted. Drogon finally got to eat and felt some strength come back again. The three dragons curled up together until Drogon nudged them to find safety. Jorah and Missandei flew off together low in the sky to avoid being spotted and continued to hunt for their momma. Drogon would need the food to quickly regain strength again in her/his/it’s wings.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Daenerys enlist the help of Kinavara again to prevent the dragons from being controlled again. She tells them what she saw in the flames. She agreed to meet them in Meereen. 
> 
> Upon arrival, Daenerys met Grey Worm again and set the record straight and apologizes for bringing the unsullied dishonor. Later Daario warns dany of how love is fragile thing. Jon and Daario fight it out and Dany stops them. Later that night Jon falls asleep and Bran visits him in his dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys, I’ve recently noticed that there were some people in the comment section who feel differently about Daenerys redemption than I do. I want to make it clear, I do not think she was in the right mind to rule at the end of season 8. But that doesn’t mean I don’t think what happened to her was tragic and people that go through things can’t come out stronger. The whole story seasons 1-7 she rose from absolutely nothing not even a real home and she gave her heart out to people and freed slaves. Sure, she had made some mistakes along the way but didn’t Jon or any other man in game of thrones do too? I truly feel like Dany’s character arc was for pure shock value in the end. Maybe I’m wrong, maybe this is George’s vision for her but I know one thing for sure. It wasn’t meant to happen in three episodes. I don’t think the story was finished either when it did. They would have shown her dead with drogon somewhere and her being burnt from his fire if it she was. They left that bit about drogon flying over volantis as a clue about her fate. Take as it as you will, but I refuse to believe the dany at the end of season 8 was supposed to be her true nature. There was so much foreshadowing to Jon and her having a child and that didn’t even happen. You can disagree with me and think she doesn’t deserve a good ending if you want but honestly I can’t see why anyone would truly think that was the way it was supposed to end. The thing that baffles me the most is that Bran is the three eyed raven but never did anything. He could have stopped it all, without even telling anyone his true intentions. He should have really told Jon that day before he was to tell his sisters. Wait until the time is right, not this could go one of two ways. But he didn’t, he could have said be with her talk to her let out all of your feelings mourn the dead with her. But he didn’t...
> 
> Bran and Meera had an actual REAL conversation line from line, in my opinion spoke volumes about how much he truly cares about people. It’s resonated with me ever since bran’s emotional downfall. 
> 
> Meera: Bran...  
> Bran: I’m not really, not anymore. I remember what it felt like to be Brandon Stark. But I remember so much else now.  
> Meera: You died in that cave.

A half a week later Jon finally rammed the door open and punched the guards. He grabbed his sword from one of their belts and stormed down to the cells. 

He found a bunch of keys and took all of them. He struggled to open the door. Dany was surprised to see him again and jumped into his arms. He swung her around and tenderly kissed her. Jon pulled her by the arm and said, “We have to go, they’ll execute you if we don’t leave now.” She shook her head, “I need a raven, I wrote to Grey worm and I need to tell him ASAP that we made it out. That we’ll meet him back in Meereen.” Jon nodded and attached the scroll on the nearest raven outside of the castle. 

They ran out of the back through the city. They caught their breaths in a back ally and Jon pushed Dany up the wall and said, “I never wanted to leave you.” She whispered back, “I’m never going to go back to the person I became. You’ve changed me for the better Jon Snow.” 

He smiled and kissed her passionately titling his head. They stopped kissing when they heard shouting and marching in the streets and began to run away again knocking over things in their way. 

Once they made it outside of the city walls they saw Ghost, Missandei, Jorah, and drogon. Dany cried and collapsed next to drogon. Drogon flapped it’s wings, the dragon was still very weak but drogon could fly again if released from it’s chains. Jon struggled to find the right key again. Once he found the right key, drogon quickly took off. Jon rushed Ghost to the docks where he met Tyrion. 

Tyrion pet ghost as the wolf made its way up to the ramp to the boat and he said, “I hope you’re right about her this time.” Jon nodded and said, “I am, her goal is no longer the throne. Just to to set things right.” Tyrion nodded and said, “I know she told me. Be good to her Jon, you are her everything. You may not know it yet, but you saved her that that day when you killed her.” Jon sadly smiled and said, “She saved me too when she walked back into my life and showed me mercy.” Tyrion sadly smiled and Jon said, “Do you think this will be right in 10 years?” Tyrion looked up at him and said, “Let’s hope so.” 

Jon walked off and Jorah was waiting for him at the end of the dock. He disappeared into the sky with Dany, back to seek out Kinavara again. 

They both spent the next couple of days flying. Once they arrived back in volantis, Kinavara spent a while trying to figure out how to block the dragons from being controlled by bran or any other warg again. She spoke about how the lord of light only gives miracles to those who will serve a purpose. Jon was feeling more at ease for drogon and the other dragons. He also was starting to feel conflicted about Bran and Sansa. Last time he felt this way, he had to make a difficult decision that ultimately led up to Daenerys death. He hopes it doesn’t have to come to that again. 

Kinavara looked into the flames and told them how she saw bran with the children of the forest in the flames. She agreed to meet them in Meereen later after she completed her research. 

-Later- 

Jon and Dany stopped and all three dragons collapsed just outside the city walls of Meereen. This was Daenerys first time back since she left for Westeros. She left it in the hands of Dario, her old lover. 

She turned around and saw hundreds of unsullied come marching in. Once they all fell into position grey worm approached her and said in valyrian, “What is that traitor doing by your side? Can I kill him?” Dany stood in front of Jon and opened her arms and said, “No, he killed me but saved me from staying the same monster I became.” She stood aside from him and looked out to her soldiers and said in valyrian, “Unsullied, you’ve always been loyal to me, and I couldn’t ever ask of you again to bring dishonor to yourselves. I did a terrible thing, I lost myself and it cost me everything and everyone. I burnt sons and daughters that will never get their lives back. But, we will make sure their lives weren’t in vain. I still stand by what I said, I want to break the wheel and liberate cities. Now, I want to do it the right way, the true way. Not by burning those who didn’t know us or bow at my feet when their city was seized, but freeing the kingdoms and giving them their independence. Help me give these people their right, their freedom like I gave you yours. I’m no longer a queen, I’m Daenerys Stormborn Targaryen and I am enough. Nothing is going to stop us from my true purpose in this world, independence.” The unsullied banged their spears on the floor in agreement and she turned to look at Jon. 

Jon breathed in and looked at her confused. Dany told him what she said and then agreed to start teaching him some valyrian later. He wrapped his arms around her and said, “I’m proud of you. You’ve came a long way.” She looked at him and grabbed his face and said, “I will never stop going, failure isn’t a stopping point for me. I won’t rest until things are set right. I’m sorry this has to be difficult for you.” Jon looked down taking her hands off of his face and walked into the city feeling conflicted. Dany frowned and looked at him walk away. 

-Later-

Daenerys just bathed and settled into her bedroom in the Great Pyramid when Daario approached her and said, “The new prince of Dorne, Quentyn Martell wrote to me as well as Yara from the Iron islands.” She stood up and said, “What did they say?” He came closer to her and said, “They asked if you were alive, what your mindset was like. If you wanted to help them, along with some other kingdoms that are allying together to overthrow that new king in Westeros.” She said, “What did you say?” Daario laughed and said, “After I saw your speech to the unsullied I told them to hop on a boat here and discuss terms with us. We have a lot to talk about.” 

He put his hands on her hips and she looked away and stepped back and said, “No, our days of romance are over Daario.” He frowned and said, “Please don’t tell me you’re actually in love with the man who stabbed you.” Her face went cold and she said, “That man was the only one who ever saw me for me. When no one else in the world would tell me what I became he did and helped me get my senses again. He didn’t love me because I was a queen. He loved me for me.” Daario stepped closer and grabbed her hand and said, “Please Daenerys don’t be stupid, he’s going to break your heart again. He’s going to choose his family in King’s Landing.” She looked down and slipped her hand slowly off his and said, “He won’t, he loves me and he’s proving it.” Daario shook his head and said, “Love is a fragile thing. One day he’s your everything and before long he may be gone forever.” 

Daario turned around and continued, “You’ve always ruled with your mind and not your heart Khaleesi, I hope you open your eyes and kill the weakness inside you.” Dany put a hand to her head and said, “I am, no matter happens with Jon I’m never going to be that girl again.” 

-The next day-

Jon was standing outside the great pyramid fighting Daario. Dany stepped out and shook her head putting her hands in the middle of them and said, “Stop it! This is enough I don’t want either of you fighting each other again.” Jon’s lip snarled and said, “This prick said he saw you last night in your chambers is it true?” She turned to Jon and said, “Just to talk about about the uprising. It is true, we had a romance in the past but it was before I met you Jon. I am your queen now and always. Don’t let him fill your head with lies.” 

Jon lowered his eyes and said, “Is he the one you broke up with because he only loved you for your power.” She turned to Dario and sadly closed her eyes before turning back to Jon and said, “Yes, but he’s been a good friend to me. Please make peace with him.” 

Jon sighed and extended his hand out. Daario took it and Jon pulled him in and said in his ear, “You touch her and I’ll murder you in your sleep or you leave her alone and we could become the best of friends.” Daario smirked and looked at Daenerys and said, “I like this one. Have fun with him for now.” Daario walked way and Jon almost went after him until Daenerys put her arms out preventing him from going forwards. 

She said, “Look at me Jon. It’s over with him, it’s been over for a long time. You’re the only one who was there for me when I couldn’t even look at myself, always remember that.” He looked down to her and his face softened and said, “I love you Daenerys. Please don’t make me pick between both of my families.” She frowned and said, “I need you to be there for me when the city falls. I need you Jon don’t leave me for them. You always know what’s right. If you love them they’ll see why this is important.” 

Jon frowned and then looked up and saw Daario still looking at them. He suddenly wrapped his arm around her back and held her butt in his other hand and kissed her. He closed his eyes loosing himself to the taste of her lips but then opened his eyes staring Daario down. 

-Later that night- 

Jon was spooning Dany fast asleep dreaming of the weirdwood tree in Winterfell when he seen Bran pop into his dreams and said, “Jon stay loyal to the north. She’s burned down the city. Little children were burnt. Don’t forget why you killed her in the first place.” Jon thought, “I’ll never forget about the people that she’s brunt, but I do see that she’s guilty and wants to do right for the world now because of that. She’s not the same as she was then Bran. She doesn’t want to rule anymore, she wants to give the other six kingdoms their freedom back.” Bran walked forward to him and said, “If there isn’t 6 kingdoms what’s left for me then?” Jon swallowed and said, “There wouldn’t be Bran but you would do what is right. The north will always be my home, but I cannot act like others don’t deserve that kind of freedom they have.” 

Bran’s eyes flashed blue and quickly went back to brown and said, “Humanity is a delicate thing. People want a lot of things, but they can’t always get what they want.” Jon gasped and said, “Bran? What are you?” Bran said, “I’m the three eyed Raven Jon you always knew this. I see everyone’s past, present, and future. I see the war coming and I see you making a huge sacrifice.” Jon grabbed Bran’s arms and shook him. He painfully said, “Bran don’t do this, don’t start a war that doesn’t need to happen. Don’t become everything that the north fought for. You’re better than him, you’re not the night king.” Bran stepped back and said, “You’re right I’m not the night king, but he was right about one thing. Men need to be stopped, they need to be controlled. Wars need to be stopped for good.” Bran turned around and disappeared into the weirwood tree. 

Jon woke up in a cold sweat breathing heavily and looked to Daenerys sleeping. He knew what he now had to do.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon leaves to talk to Tormund and convince the wildings to join the fight. Jon describes what he saw when Bran visited him in his dreams. He later goes to Winterfell and talks to Sam and Sansa who both are in denial about what Bran/3ER is really planning. Jon also discovers that Daario is double crossing Daenerys and is planning to sell old slaves back into slavery, but this time in Westeros. Jon gets a message from Meera wanting to join them as she was the last person who saw Bran before he lost himself. 
> 
> Daenerys meets with Yara, Quentyn Martell, Edmure, and Gendry to discuss future plans. The wildings and Kinavara arrive. Daenerys runs into some trouble when Daario chains her up and talks to her about why he’s betraying her. Jon saves the day and they retreat. It ends with a sweet/cute surprise between Jon and Dany.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I don’t have much to say today after that really long rant last time but, I am warning you that there is a part in today’s chapter where Daario forces himself on to Daenerys. I wanted to make sure my readers knew that in case it triggers anyone. I don’t plan on writing any more situations like these into my fic. 
> 
> If it does, you can skip once you start to see “Suddenly she felt a hand run up her arm“ and you can skip to “Jon yawned, he was almost back in Meereen.”
> 
> The ending of this chapter however, will surly bring a smile to your faces. I promise it’s cute at the end despite how horrible that part is.

Jon began packing his things in the middle of the night and wrote a message leaving it on the table for Daenerys when she woke up. He needed to get the help of the wildings up North and told her to send ships out there for them. He also needed to tell Sansa what he saw, but he decided to leave that part out. 

He made it outside of the city walls and climbed on top of Jorah. Both of the dragons were maturing quickly. They still had a lot of growing to do, but they were no longer the babies in their house with the red door and the lemon tree. He smiled leaning down to pet ghost before he took off and set for the north. 

-At Hardhome 

The wildings gathered outside as they saw the dragon soar through the sky with Jon on his back. He landed not far outside the village and ran up to Tormund and hugged him. 

He smiled when he saw him and Tormund said, “It’s nice to see my little crow happy again. Has she been...well the same as she was when you really knew her?” Jon looked down and shook his head, “Yes, she’s found her real purpose, to free the 6 kingdoms.” Tormund led him into his cabin and sat down and said, “What about ruling? Is she going to burn everyone again and you have to stab her and go back right where you started?” Jon frowned and said, “No, she’s done with it.” Tormund stood up again and shook his head, “It was you who told me duty is the death of love. I don’t want to see you hurt like that again. You were more dead then, than when I saw you lying on that table when you got stabbed.” Jon sat down and put his hands on his head and said, “Please Tormund, I’m trying to forgot about everything. You don’t think it worries me everyday that everything can go right back to where it started.” Tormund looked down to him and said, “Do you really love her?” 

Jon removed his hands from his face and looked up, “I wouldn’t have died inside if I didn’t.” He nodded and said, “Then show her the real reason why she doesn’t need a throne, or crown, or whatever you people do now. Show her that you’re enough, you failed last time. She was utterly alone and felt like her world was slipping away. Don’t be the reason a beautiful thing could burn away literally.” Jon looked into the fireplace and said, “Do you think you could ever forgive her?” Tormund poked the fire and said, “Do you think she should be?” Jon stood up and said, “She’s guilty. It’s effected her dreams, she’s tried to kill herself at first, pushed me away because she thought she was a monster. Brought and made food, gloves, and scarves to the poor when we lived in Braavos and could barely eat ourselves. I think it’s time she’s forgiven but not forgotten.” 

Tormund turned to him and said, “You know better than anyone crow. Why are you really here?” Jon walked forward and said, “Your people are the free folk, most of the other kingdoms want to be free and rule themselves as well. Bran is not himself anymore. He wants to control everyone and everything. I don’t know him anymore or why he’s became this, but if he succeeds the world will never be the same.” 

Tormund said, “You want us to fight in a war?” Jon nodded and said, “Not just for the 6 kingdoms but for everyone. Who knows how far bran or should I say now the three eyed raven will go.” Tormund said, “We’ll need ships, where are we sailing to?” Jon said, “Meereen, as soon as the ships dock you can leave. Don’t worry about food there will be plenty for you in the east. The climate is warmer there easier to grow things and hunt.” 

Jon started to walk to the door and Tormund said, “You know Jon, no matter what happens there will always be a place for you here.” Jon turned and smiled and said, “I know I’ve always been free in my heart.” 

-Later at Winterfell- 

Jon seen Sam sitting inside the castle with books surrounding him. Jon smiled and said, “Sam! How’s Gilly and the kids?” Sam looked up and said, “Jon! They are good Gilly is still pregnant.” He sat next to him and said, “Are you still on the small council?” Sam shut his book and gathered all of the books and said, “I am, I stand by your brother and your sister.” Jon stood up and said, “Sam he wants to control everyone. The 6 kingdoms deserve to be free like the north don’t you believe that?” Sam shrugged and said, “Why shouldn’t the north be free Jon. We fought for humanity. If they don’t deserve it who does?” 

Jon looked to his books and said, “Everyone, every place has a right to rule their own lands accordingly. The capital is different from the north which is different from dorne or the iron islands, or anywhere else. Their economy sufferers because of this as well.” Sam shook his head and said, “Bran knows what he’s doing more than anyone he can see it.” Jon frowned when he saw a scroll with Daario’s name on it. He snatched it out of Sam’s bag and read it. 

Jon’s face fell and said, “When were you going to tell me that Bran is going to re-introduce slavery back into Westeros?” Sam shook his head and said, “It’s not what you think, Bran will make sure these people are paid.” Jon threw the scroll down and shook his head and said, “He’s not Bran anymore, the sooner we know that the better.” 

Jon walked off to find Sansa. He found her on the deck looking down. He said, “A crown looks good on you.” She turned around and hugged him and said, “Why are you in Winterfell? How did you escape where did you go?” He stepped back and said, “You locked me in and tried to get me away from her.” She shook her head and said, “You know why. She burnt down the city what makes you think she wouldn’t do it again?” He grabbed her by the arms and said, “Because this time she doesn’t want to rule. She wants to free the people.” She pushed his hands off her and said, “No one is trapped. We are doing a good thing. Bran can see the future and prevent issues from happening. They can’t do that by themselves.” Jon shook his head and said, “This is an issue Sansa. He visited me in my dreams. His eyes flashed blue and he told me he wants to control everyone. He’s worse than the night king. Now slavery is coming back to Westeros? Why?” 

Sansa shook her head and said, “I don’t believe that, he’s my baby brother he wouldn’t do that! He’s going to pay those people too.” Jon frowned and said, “You have a choice to make Sansa. That isn’t Bran anymore, he’s gone. You can see things as he says they are or you can open your eyes. Don’t let the north become mindless like the army of the dead. That isn’t a life worth living.” Sansa put on a sour face and walked off in denial. 

Before Jon left he got a scroll from Meera Reed, saying she pledges her house to his cause. She explained that she was the last person who actually saw Bran before he turned. Jon wrote her back and also called her to Meereen. 

-Meereen- 

Nearly a week later and Jon still wasn’t back yet. Kinavara showed up and was still working out what could be done to stop Bran in the flames. Yara, Quentyn Martell, Edmure Tully, and Gendry all arrived and discussed terms with Daenerys. It took sometime to convince them that she was no longer after a crown but redemption to her name. She took a blood vow that she wouldn’t burn down anymore cities. They all agreed to start planning and coming up with a plan of attack as soon as Jon came back. 

Gendry realized he made a mistake voting Bran into power when he realized Bran didn’t care about finding Ayra. She has been gone for months without any word about where she was. He’s been worried sick over her and spent a while looking for her out on sea but then realized he was needed back for his people once the cold war broke out. He ended up sending out some men to keep looking for her. 

Edmune Tully was angered for the same reasons that Dorne and the Ironlands were. He knew Robb wouldn’t be proud of his brother in ruling with the up most control and subtle cruelty. 

The Wildings just showed up and set up camp just outside the city. Daenerys could tell these people didn’t trust her but she fought off the feeling of rage inside her thinking they owed her a bent knee. Tormund supported Jon and that was enough for her, for now. Dany still had trouble letting her goal go of ruling but, she was slowly learning that high respect is worth more than any royal decree she could ever make. 

Later that night she looked out her window and watched the stars wondering how far Jon was. She’d never admit it but she grown used to feeling him laying next to her every night. 

Suddenly she felt a hand run up her arm and begin to kiss her neck. She giggled and smiled and said, “I knew you’d-“ her face fell once she turned around it was Daario. She shoved him off and said, “I told you once already I’m with Jon.” Daario pinned her up against the wall and said, “I could make you a queen again, I know that’s what you want. You killed for it.” She gulped and said, “I don’t want to be your queen or anyone else’s anymore. I want to be the one people remember that saved them not burned them anymore.” 

He chuckled and he chained her against the wall and she screamed. He tied a scarf around her mouth and said, “I tried to play nice, but you don’t want to anymore. That’s why I’m selling the people of Meereen back to slavery to Westeros. The city went broke after you left. Yes, the city you left to me. The one we spent so hard trying to free fell to what it’s always meant to be. A slave city, and I’m going to let it become one again. I can be filthy rich and so can the masters again. The crown here is broke without it.” 

Daenerys tried to scream but the scarf muffled her. Daario began to rip her clothing off and beat her with a whip he had in his back pocket. Dany stopped screaming realizing that’s what he wanted. To make her mad. He dropped the whip and stuck his finger inside her and his hand on her breast and said, “It’s going to be like old times again.” 

-Meanwhile- 

Jon yawned almost back in Meereen. He’s been flying for hours with Jorah without stopping until Jorah instinctively took off faster. He felt his momma was in trouble. Dragons had a special bond with their owners and Jon began to worry. He held on for dear life until Jorah stopped at the top of the great pyramid. He saw Daario about to rape Daenerys chained up against the wall. He jumped off Jorah onto the balcony into a little roll. 

He bursted through the doors and pulled out his sword. Daario reacted quickly and pulled his out quickly. They both sparred back and forth knocking over things in their wake. Daario made it away and his guards came rushing him but quickly retreating with him as soon as Grey worm and some unsullied came marching in after them. Jon yelled, “This fight isn’t over.” 

He ran to Daenerys and released her from her chains and she fell into his arms. He held her head gently to his shoulder and he said, “It’s okay I’m here. I’m not going to let him touch you.” She tried to fight back her tears but let them spill onto his shoulder and she breathed heavily. He put his cloak around her and kissed her forehead not letting her go.

She looked up with tears streaming down her face and said, “I’m never going to the broken girl I was when I started. I’m not going to let him win. These people are free because of me and I’m not going to let them fall to chains again.” Jon looked into her eyes and wiped her face with thumbs and said, “We have to retreat now. If we attack now they’ll win. They have forces from Yunkai and Astapor too. The unsullied and the wildings can’t take them, not now. Too many men will die trying to fight them off, we need them for later. Dany shook her head and said, “I will not let these people become salves Jon. It goes against everything I fought for.” 

He took his hands in her hands and said, “I don’t want them to become slaves either, and they won’t once we win the war. Everyone can finally be free again, but this is war and I know the risk for your army. We have to stand down for now.” 

She frowned and nodded and said, “I will not stop until the slaves are free. Let’s leave and start these war plans Jon. I’m not playing around anymore.” Jon got off the floor with her and told Dany about his dream. Dany got dressed and was still shaken up. She was worried for him now but at the same time was still trying to congest what just happened for her. She notified grey worm, Kinavara, Yara, Quentyn Martell, Edmure, and Gendry all to retreat and leave now to Dragonstone. Jon warned the wildings as well as wrote to Meera. 

Jon stood outside petting ghost and checking on drogon who was now fully recovered. He bent down and nudged him to pet him. Dany caught up to him and watched him interact with drogon. He turned around when he saw her and she smiled. He walked up to her and grabbed her hand and bent down on his knee. 

She furrowed her brows and said, “Jon please, don’t bow to me anymore. You know what power did to me. It made me a greedy unhappy woman.” He shook his head and said, “I’m not bowing. I’m proud of you. You’re saving these people from a terrible fate. Being under Bran’s control isn’t a bad thing. It’s what he wants to do as the Three eyed Raven to them that’s the bad thing. Now that everyone knows what their real fate is for their people and you truly just want what is right, I feel it’s time to ask you this...will you Daenerys Stormborn Targeryen, Marry me?” 

She gasped when she looked down and saw a ring in the shape of a dragon with a red stone in the middle. She slid it on her finger and smiled and jumped into his arms and said, “Yes!” He spun her around and then put her down looking into her eyes and said, “I’m sorry I pushed you away at first. I was just scared if it was right considering what you and me really are.” She grabbed his hand and said, “It feels right, and we’re not hurting anybody by being in love, that is. Isn’t that what counts?” He smiled to one side and said, “I know that now.” 

She closed her eyes when he leaned in to kiss her passionately. He leaned into the kiss moving side to side gracefully just like how it was when they were back at the falls the first time. Drogon was even staring at Jon the same way but instead of being afraid he smiled into the kiss trying not to laugh.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Daenerys as well as everyone else made it to Dragonstone. Some time has passed and plans are actively being made. Jon notices that Daenerys has been distant and suggests to get away for a few days as Yara, Edmure, Gendry, and Quentyn all decided to go home to organize their armies. 
> 
> Jon and Daenerys have a passionate night that ends with a weird visit from Bran via warging into Jon. Daenerys finds out she will soon will carry Jon’s babies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! This chapter is a bit of a filler chapter mainly to develop Jon’s and Dany’s romance further but I think they deserve it after working so hard. I hope you enjoy it!

Jon and Dany arrived at Dragonstone while the others arrived not far behind. The wildings and Meera Reed’s army all set up camp on the island. When Yara, Quentyn, Edmure, and Gendry arrived, Dany offered them to take since of extra bedrooms to stay in. She set up the rest for some of the old people from the camps.

Dragonstone sat vacant for a while. The emptiness of it felt surreal as it was the very place Daenerys started to lose her mind.

About two months passed and war plans were still being made. They also discussed who was on what side and how they were going to keep the peace after the war was over to prevent future wars once the kingdoms were free. It was a aspect that wasn’t originally discussed. The idea of treaties and such were being thrown around to document on agreements.

Dany spent most of the month being distant towards Jon again. Some nights she wanted to sleep alone at night. Jon was a gentleman and slept on the floor or couch understanding she needed her space after what Daario did. He’s slowly tried to get her to talk about it but avoided it because he didn’t know what to say.

Dany was sitting in the fireplace room when Jon entered slowly. She turned her head to look at him and said, “Hi Jon, last time we talked in here alone didn’t end so well.” He stopped at the fireplace and looked at the logs crackling. He said, “I was hoping we could talk again, hopefully have a better conversation.” She got up and walked towards him and said, “Talk then.” Jon sighed and said, “You’ve been distant that’s all, I just want to know if you are okay.”

She turned her back to him and said, “I’m not a broken doll Jon. I’m fine.” He frowned and said, “I never said you were. I just noticed you have been spending more time alone and pulling away from me.”

She sat back down and cooly said, “I’m fine Jon I don’t want to burn anyone but Daario. I don’t want to take it out on innocent children or other people if that’s what worries you.” Jon crouched down next to her and said, “It’s okay to feel this way Dany he shouldn’t have ever-“ Dany cut him off and said, “I’ve had this happen before Jon. My relationship with my late husband drogo started that way until I grew fond of him.”

Jon’s eyebrows turned down and said, “I just don’t like to see you worked up over something like this.” She folded her arms and said, “I’m not worked up. I’m mentally stable. I deserve this though, I took out my rage on other people and I paid for it in a way.” Jon shook his head and looked into her eyes and said, “No one blames you Dany. It’s not punishment it’s rape.”

She stared back and said, “I want to let you back in Jon I do. I just want it to be the right time.” Jon took her hand in his and said, “We’ve been working hard. Yara, Edmure, and Quentyn all are going back to their homes for a few days to get reports on their armies and returning later in the week anyway. Let’s take a little time off for ourselves.” She nodded and said, “Okay, I always wanted to show you my favorite spot on the island that no one knows about anyway.” He smiled and said, “tomorrow afternoon then.” A small smile appeared on her face and she proceeded to dress for bed.

In the morning Jon and Dany proceed to check on the wildings and how they were doing. Tormund discussed things with Jon brought up in the war council meeting. Dany saw the rest off to their journey back home via the sea.

Later that afternoon, Dany and Jon packed light and proceed to walk to the spot on the island that was Dany’s favorite. It was nearly nightfall by the time they got there and Jon stopped to spear a couple of fish in the sea to eat at dinner.

Once they arrived, Jon gasped at how pretty the sunset was on the beach. It was like their own private wonderland. There was even a shallow cave opening that gave a front row seat to the waves softly disappearing on the sand. After Jon got the fire started, Dany started to cook the fish. Jon cozied up by her and they proceed to eat watching the sun slowly disappear into the sea and the stars came out.

Jon said, “You’re right this is the best spot on the island. When did you discover it?” She frowned and said, “When I was flying with Drogon, before well you know what happened.” He nodded and said, “Well let’s make better memories here then.” She smiled and slowly leaned in to kiss him but stopped and looked out to the beach. She got up and pulled him onto the sand and started to tug at his shirt and she said, “Let’s take a swim first.”

Jon laughed and began to strip down and dived in. Dany bit her lip and sighed and turned around. She knew Jon would never hurt her but she felt as if she needed to pull the plug and make sure she could still be okay around him intimately if things were going to go back to normal. The normal she longed for so badly since they found out their real relations. Jon stopped and looked out to the stars and Dany slowly got in, stopping in the water at thigh height.

Jon turned his head and smiled and slowly wrapped his arm around her. Dany pulled him to face her and he said, “You don't have to do this to make me happy Dany.” She shook her head and said, “I do, I need to know he didn’t take away the part of me that longs for being with you.” He smiled looking down at her and said, “You’re breath taking you know that?” She laughed and pulled his hair out of his little half bun, now that his hair grew out again. She combed her fingers through his hair and said, “I’ll never grow tired of you complementing me Jon Snow.”

He rested his hands on her hips hesitantly and she rested her hands on his shoulders and she said, “Let’s never leave this beach for a thousand years.” He smiled to one side and said, “If I said yes this time do you think the world could wait?” She smiled wide and jumped on him wrapping her legs around his waist and kissed him. Jon caught her and kissed back. He softly moaned into her mouth and tugged on her lower lip. They rested forehead to forehead and she shook her head and said, “Be with me Jon, I need you now.” He kissed her cheek and carried her back to the sand bridal style.

He put her down softly on a large linen they brought and he kneeled over her and said, “Are you sure?” She nodded and said, “I’ve never been more sure.” He laced his fingers in her right hand that she was holding out to the side and he slowly kissed her neck as he entered her.

Dany closed her eyes and lifted her head in pleasure. She didn’t think of the horrible things Daario did to her or even the traumatic first time with drogo. It was just Jon and Dany, like it always should be.

She softly said, “You’ve always loved me right, thank you.” Jon softly grunted as he proceed to rock back and forth into her and said, “Everything and anything for you.” She smirked and wrapped her legs around him. Jon started to pick up the pace when he felt her tighten around him. He used his other hand to caress her breast. She answered his thrusts and began to buck upwards. She said, “I’m close.” He nodded and said, “Me too” still rocking into her until he stopped and his whole body tightened with hers and releasing himself deep into her. She felt her high with him and wrapped her hands around his face. He looked into her eyes and then proceeded to move his head downwards to her opening.

He used his thumbs to pleasure her nub in little circles and kissed her until she shivered in pleasure. Later that night they stared into each other’s eyes and she said, “You wouldn’t believe the places I have sand in.” Jon bursted out laughing and huskily said, “Bet I could.” She sat up and ran her hand up his thigh onto his manhood, stoking him slowly. Jon closed his eyes enjoying the feeling of her touch. When she saw the pleasure on his face she proceeded to pump harder. The desire on face deepened and she decided to bend down and use her lips on him as well. They ended up washing up in the sea and for one night they forgot the world around them and splashed around like they were kids again. Dany said to Jon, “When it’s bad it’s tragic and when it’s good it’s everything.”

-Meanwhile-

Bran was looking into the past learning more about the first men and the children of the forest. Leaf sacrificed herself for bran (I think it happened in season 6) but some of the other children of the forest survived. They agreed that Bran’s vision for humanity seemed less severe than the Night King’s and supported it. They already had a general hatred for humankind that never really lessened, just understood that some things were too cruel.

After Bran was done talking to them about what he was planning for the war and looking to the past he decided to check up on Jon and his future. He settled on seeing him in the present. He saw him with lying with Dany and warged into his mind.

Jon’s eyes rolled back and Dany jumped backwards and Bran said, “You’re pretty I can see what Jon sees in you when you’re not destroying people. I hope you two can protect the babies during the civil war. You’re gonna need an incentive to save not just Westeros but the world from their fate as servants to the gods. That is if what you’re thinking what I am doing is bad thing. You would know though. People can be hard to deal with and all that pain, suffering, and fighting would go away just like that. It’s like you said though, they don’t get to chose though. They never get to choose anything for that matter.”

There was a pause and Jon’s eyes went back to normal and he passed out asleep. Daenerys felt him breathing then proceeded to touch her stomach and said, “Babies?” Jon opened his eyes confused and said, “That was weird. I felt him controlling me but I couldn’t fight it.”

She got his hand and put it up to her stomach and said, “Jon he said I hope you two can protect the babies durning the civil war. I think I might fall pregnant now that I died and came back to life. I thought my curse was lifted when I started to get my blood again but I didn’t bank on it.”

Jon smiled and said, “I hope you are too, I’ve always wanted to see you happy and get one thing you thought would never be possible.” He kissed her forehead and took her face in his hands and said, “Please let’s not just believe Bran’s word for it. He might be messing with us to make more trouble.” Dany’s face fell and nodded she said, “You’re right, but I can feel in my heart that it feels right and this was our moment.” He smiled and said, “Please let me know if you end up being late.” She nodded and said, “I will.”

His hands traveled up her curves and he said, “We’ll have to make sure that happens for sure now.” She chuckled and said, “Easy there wolf boy. I just got over being distant towards you.” He nodded and pointed out Drogon, Jorah, and Missandei in the sky and said, “How do you think they’ll feel about having siblings?” She said, “They get over it, besides they’ll eventually have some new riders.”

Jon nodded and said, “They’ll be fierce dragons with wolf blood in them.” She pushed him to the floor and said, “If we’re wrong and we never do, will you still love me?” He shook his head, “I loved you when I thought it was going to be forever and I still loved you when forever got cut short. It’s safe to say I don’t think anything could stop me from loving you.” She put her hand into the fire and said, “Everything you vow I will take to my grave and then some. I love you.” He touched her elbow and said, “I will always love you.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Months later, Daenerys finds out she’s pregnant and tells Jon. After she does they have a long conversation about future and the peril they might face in battle. Jon worries about Dany’s state of mind again knowing if something were to happen to the babies. He makes a plan to converse with her everyday to prevent a situation like last time from occurring. 
> 
> When Jon falls asleep that night he meets Bran again and finally finds out his exact plans for humanity after the war. Bran changes Jon and now is in complete control over him. Jon wakes up from his “dream” and takes off starting Bran’s mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! How are all of you? I just want to say thank you for all of your lovely comments and telling me that you guys are enjoying my story. It means the world to me that you guys are accepting my head-canon on how this is supposed to end.
> 
> I’ve decided that I’m probably going to publish this fic like every other day from now on. I love writing this story but it’s better for me so I can think and develop the plot deeper at a better pace. Also I need to get into better sleeping patterns. 😂 However, if I’m in the mood and I really feel like I cannot hold myself back and need to finish the chapter all in one night again, I will double publish. I just feel like it’s better for both of us now that a lot of us are starting to feel less upset about that writer’s nightmare of a finale. 
> 
> I can finally say that Dany and Jon are both very much alive and doing well in my heart despite what happened, much of which I owe to you guys and this story. 
> 
> I also want to bring something into light that I of course had no idea about. It’s the fact that Kit is going through a dark time in his life atm. I don’t want anyone to think that I used depression as a plot device in Jon’s earlier chapters bc of kit bc I wrote it before the news broke. Mental health is nothing to joke around about and I hope the best for him or anyone else that is coping with similar issues. Take care.

Three months passed, and Bran disappeared from King’s Landing leaving Sansa in charge. She was starting to have her doubts. She was worried on where he could have possibly went and what he was personally planning that he didn’t tell the small council. 

Daenerys was officially pregnant as confirmed from a Maester, that she went to see in old town. Bran was right, but his condescending statement made her worry. 

She’s kept this a secret from Jon despite her promise not to because she didn’t want him to be disappointed if she quickly lost the babies. She also knew that he would fuss over her and there was no way that Daenerys was going to stand to side and not fight in this upcoming battle. 

Yara, Edmure, Gendry, and Quentyn all went home now to drill their armies since battle plans were made and treaties were signed. The wildings and Meera’s people still lingered about, but Dany was more than understanding and let some them sleep in various places when the weather was bad. She was also able to set up more room for the old and children. 

Dany was sitting in front of the fireplace in her’s and Jon’s shared bedroom waiting for him to come back from today’s hunt. When he came in he was covered in mud and she chuckled and said, “My O’ my, I have one dirty man on my hands.” Jon chuckled and said, “Tormund and I went a little crazy, but at least we have a lot meat to go around now.” She nodded and said, “Clean up please I have some news to share with you. It’s good I promise.” Jon scratched his head and left to bathe. 

When he returned his hair was wet and swept back. He was bare chested and in his night breeches. Dany waited for him to join her on the bed and her heart rate went up. She looked into his eyes and said, “Remember that day at the beach?” 

He nodded and said, “How could I forget?” She sighed and said, “Bran was right...I-I’m actually pregnant.” Jon’s eyes went wide and said, “You know this for sure?” She nodded, “I’m three months along, the maester told me. I had my doubts and didn’t want to tell you until I was sure. I know you wanted to know from the moment I missed my blood but I didn’t want you to get sad if it didn’t end well.”

He shook his head and said, “I’m not mad at you. I just wish I could’ve came with you to the Maester.” She took his hands and placed them on her tummy and said, “We’re having twins. Looks like you were right, that witch wasn’t a good source of information after all.” 

He softly chuckled and kissed her cheek, “I knew you weren’t just bloated lately.” She swatted his shoulder and said, “Easy there I probably will get very huge and I don’t need you reminding me of how I won’t be able to see my feet in a couple months.” He bent down and kissed her small bump and said, “I’ll look forward to seeing you waddle about, but now we need to change our battle plans. You can’t ride into battle anymore. I want you safe.” 

Dany moved off of him and stood up and said, “I don’t plan on sitting around when you fight for me. That was the whole point of me being involved, to show everyone I’m not that person anymore. That I will do what’s just and right.” Jon frowned, “But you are! You have been actively involved from the very beginning. You can’t fight on a dragon when you are carrying children inside you. It’s stupid and unsafe.” She got up in his face and said, “You would know since you always do the stupid and unsafe thing trying to be the hero you always are.” 

Jon stepped back and placed his hand on her small bump again and said, “I do what is right and what I have to even if it’s not always the easy thing, you know that. Now that I have a family to care for, is it so bad that I want our plans to change? To avoid a situation like last time.” She stepped away, his hands slipped off of her and said, “No this is my moment to show that you’re not the only one that can be a hero. I will not be subject to you saying I’m mentally weak and cannot handle riding on drogon into battle again.” He frowned and said, “You don’t have anything to prove to anyone Dany.” She shook her head and said, “I do, it’s not for anyone else it’s for me. It’s the fact that I knew I redeemed myself and can finally let go of the past and forgive myself.” 

He let out a frustrated sigh and placed his hands between his brows and said, “I just want what’s best for you, but since I know how strongly you feel about this we need to talk every day about you and how your feeling and if you have any doubts at all, Promise me you will not burn down King’s Landing again or plot to conquer any more cities like that.” 

She closed her eyes and a flashback occurred in her mind and she said, “I will never be that broken again. I will never let my emotions control me again.” Jon nodded and said, “Good, because that’s what Bran want’s, for you to be so encapsulated by rage leaving him even more powerful and chaos to stuck on the world.” 

He paused and then said, “ We will have to think about getting you some amor or something then.” She smiled and jumped into a hug and said, “I promise I will be safe and make you proud let’s save the world.” He frowned and said, “If I lost you and the babies, I wouldn’t know what to do.” 

She looked deeply into his eyes and said, “Marry me. Let’s finally tie the knot before the battle in case anything happens.” He nodded and said, “I would like that. It would haunt me forever if I died and didn’t get to marry you and brought another bastard into this world.” She shook her head and said, “They never will be, their parents love them very much and we wanted them.” 

Jon chuckled and said, “Maybe we didn’t have the best timing, but I’d be lying if I said I never wanted a family. I just thought I’d never be able to properly have one before. I thought I was bastard and not having anything to inherit or even really wanted around because of the big secret.” She frowned and said, “Well that’s not important anymore what’s important is what’s here and now.” Jon nodded and put his head in dany’s lap. 

-That night- 

Jon was asleep next to Daenerys again but this time there was flashes of light going in and out in his dreams. He eventually felt like he was falling until he fell upon the floor of a cave with vines growing everywhere. He got up and started walking. Jon didn’t get scared very often, but he was terrified this time. He knew deep down this wasn’t a dream and didn’t know if he’d ever truly wake up again. 

At the clearing he saw Bran who was siting on a tree-like throne with his straight emotionless face as usual. He was beginning to wonder if Bran has even smiled in years. He approached him and said, “Bran where am I? Why are you haunting my dreams? I’m not fighting you. I just want you to stand down. We don’t have to have thousands die if we can just talk it out.” 

Bran looked down at Jon because he was perched up on his throne and said, “We’re at my nest, it’s where I do my best thinking and planning. You’re right you’re not gonna be fighting me; you’re gonna be fighting for me now.” 

Jon gasped and stepped back and said, “You’ll never win knowing that others are starting to suspect you now. What happened to the real Bran, the one who smiled, and I teased, and taught valuable lessons to?” Bran stood up and walked towards Jon and said, “He died in this very cave. I used to be Brandon Stark but I know so much more now.” Jon stood up straight and said, “What do you know now then?” Bran grabbed his hand and said, “That people are always going to fight as long as the world spins. The only way to stop it is to control all of humanity and make sure a superior race comes out of it.” 

Jon felt a part of him inside being shoved down. Like a rush of power surged inside him that he couldn’t control. He fell to his knees and his eyes spread blue. He was the first of many to join the army of eugenics. Jon wasn’t there anymore but Bran was...

Bran nodded and said, “That’s better, you’re my new commander. I can’t wait until you see your dragon queen again on the battle grounds. If she liked dying the first time, she’ll love it when you stab her stomach with your children growing inside her. Something tells me they aren’t what I’m looking for in society. We have a lot to work to do Jon. Now that I know that my magic that I’ve been working on for months now works, it’s time to touch the world and change them for the better. But first, it’s time to build my army; my real army. 

Jon felt Bran mentally give him an order. He couldn’t stop himself or fight it. He woke up and walked straight out of the castle and hopped on to Jorah, who was now fully grown and as large as drogon. He was forced to fly himself to king’s landing and start helping Bran build his army of emotionless, robotic, killing machines. 

Daenerys was fast asleep in ignorant bliss, not realizing the horror she’d wake up to. The reality being that she might have to kill the one she loves to save humanity...


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More time has passed and still no sign of Jon. Everyone on humanity’s side wants to charge on King’s Landing. Daenerys is trying to find Jon and doesn’t want to leave without him. 
> 
> Daenerys has a deep conversation with Yara when Tyrion walks in. They talk about what happened and he gives her advice on what she should do about Jon. 
> 
> The chapter ends with Jon still trying to fight internally from Bran’s power. He hears some valuable information that can be used against him if he can get free from his clutches. Most of Bran’s people are all now turned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! This chapter is another heavy one for you all but I promise the payoff for this fic will be worth it! I’m not planning on leaving you all hanging like many of you are worried about what’s going to happen to Dany and Jon. I have a plan for both of them. 
> 
> Enjoy this chapter. This fic is slowly becoming a joy for me to write as I really feel like it’s an outlet for me to really tell my true story of got and give an ending that is deemed true to Dany and Jon (at least in my heart.)

Three more months passed and Daenerys was 6 months pregnant, there was also no sign of Jon coming back. Yara, Quentyn, Edmure, Gendry, Meera, Greyworm/unsullied, Tormund/wildings, and the remaining Dothraki all wanted to start the battle before things got worse. 

Daenerys already lost a part of the Dothraki that was in king’s landing. Most of the city, the north, slaves/second sons from Meereen, the vale, and the reach were turned and in Bran’s power. But that’s not all, bran has a secret army that no one knew about thanks to ayra being captured. 

Gendry returned back to Dragonstone just on time with Ayra, she was captured from indigenous people of the new world. Upon arriving bran warged into Gendry and also found this new world since it’s been recorded in his memory.

Bran sent Jon and Jorah out across the sea to turn these new people into more of his army. The people of this world had a similar culture to the Dothraki. Bran is planning on calling this new world Southerosos, since it was south of Westeros and Esoss. Ayra was still in shock about Bran and what happened to Jon. She told everyone that it was like it wasn’t even him in there anymore, that he wasn’t even a person just a shell of what used to be. She wasn’t pleased being in Daenerys castle. She still really hated her for what she done, a grudge that wasn’t going to go away anytime soon, but tolerated her seeing as Gendry now trusted her. Ayra was still confused that Bran or Sansa didn’t even think to look for her or think she was in trouble. She still didn’t believe that this was really Bran. 

Dany was staring out to the sea, depressed and lonely with her hands above her baby bump. The last time she felt this way was her big down fall. Yara was sitting behind her by the painted table and said, “Waiting isn’t going to bring him back. It will all be for nothing if Bran gets to us too.” Dany didn’t turn and said, “I can’t give up on him. I have to find him, and bring him home.” 

Yara got up and walked towards Daenerys and said, “I once went to rescue Theon when he got captured by Ramsey Bolton. I went all the way there, lost men in the process to try to save him and you know what? It was all for nothing he was too far gone to save, he didn’t want to come. Jon will be the same way but this time even more so because he didn’t loose his mind. Someone lost it for him.” Dany looked down and her hands went to her sides and said, “He came back in the end though.” Yara nodded and looked at her and said, “Aye he did, but only after I went on and realized that it was out of my hands. If we act now we might still be able to save him somehow.” 

Dany was about to speak when she heard the door open and was shocked at who walked through her door. It was Tyrion, he slowly walked in and stared at Daenerys. Yara shot a look at Dany and said, “What should we do with him?” Dany’s eyes didn’t leave Tyrion and said, “Please leave me with him, we have a lot to discuss.” Yara nodded and left the room. 

Dany walked towards him and sat at the painted table still staring at him and she finally said, “Why are you here?” Tyrion sat next to her and said, “Because of Jon.” She didn’t look away from him and said, “And?” 

Tyrion continued and said, “I was wrong. Bran didn’t make a good king. Bran isn’t the same man anymore. He’s been consumed by the past, just like he told me that night at the feast. It was all there in front of me, but I wasn’t really listening. He wants to destroy humanity as we know it and control us all until there’s nothing left of us but a sea of people just working until the day we die on this earth with no thoughts or emotions for ourselves. There will be no hate, but there also will be no joy. No one will experience the feeling of joy holding a newborn in their arms or the first time we fall in love, or even something as simple as hearing a joke.” 

Dany sighed and said, “I’m not sorry for wanting to liberate people and wanting to break the wheel. That’s what I’ve always wanted, what I’m still trying to do. But, I am sorry for the way I tried to do it. I let my rage and emotions get the best of me because victory didn’t feel good if it meant that no one truly believed in me, just feared me. I was murdered at the hands of my lover, everyone that I held so dear died, and was betrayed by the rest. It’s been taking me a long time to learn how to trust again. It’s been a journey for me to learn mercy and that not everyone is going to love me. I don’t want to be queen anymore but I do want to what is right and to restore my name. I am me, I am not perfect but no one is and I can’t erase what I’ve done. But I can move forwards and do the right thing, the true thing. Give these people their freedom and save everyone from becoming a shell of what they once were. I’m not going to apologize for me being me, but I am going to apologize for acting on rage and thinking liberating people meant burning cities. You betrayed me Tyrion, but you had a right to. I became my father, I became a monster. I still wonder though, why weren’t you there to tell me what I was becoming. No one did, was I truly that fearful that not even my advisors could see my screams for help? That not even my lover couldn’t see that I was broken inside? That loss and mourning turned me rotten and bitter. That I wouldn’t admit it but I was broken and torn up inside and would make a horrible mistake that turned my entire legacy to ash.” 

Tyrion shook his head and said, “My sister did horrible things, my nephew did horrible things, and my father did horrible things do you want to know what separates you from them?” 

Dany raised her eyebrow and said, “What?” Tyrion said, “You’re showing mercy, that you were wrong, and that’s why people are starting to respect you again. No one will bend the knee to you, or forget, and many will not forgive you, but people know that you feel guilty and that’s a powerful thing in the eyes of the gods. I did fail you, I never told you the stories of how your father went mad as well as any of us because we were afraid, but we should have. Even the smallest gesture from any of us could have changed everything if we were just to have talked to you and told you heart to heart. If any of us didn’t plot behind your back we may have not even needed to have this conversation, but we are. I’m sorry for not speaking up sooner, but I’m not sorry for betraying you. I am happy however that you’ve been reborn and realized your sins.” 

Dany nodded and said, “Why else are you here?” Tyrion grabbed a wine glass and poured some wine and said, “You need to stop procrastinating and charge with all the forces now if anybody is going to be saved.” Dany shook her head and said, “I can’t what about Jon?” He took a sip and placed his glass on the table and stared into her eyes and said, “The first and last day of your reign Jon and I talked about you. He didn’t want to accept what you’ve became. He fought for you but knew deep down that the real you wouldn’t wanted that. He told me that your great uncle Aemon said love is the death of duty, do you want to know what I told him?” 

Dany horsely said, “What did you tell him?” Tyrion looked into her eyes again said, “That duty is the death of love. Now I have to ask you, do you truly love him?”

She shook her head and got up and said, No! No! I won’t kill him and do the exact same thing that happened to me.” Tyrion didn’t take his eyes off her and said, “You didn’t answer my question though, do you love him?” She turned her head and looked down and said, “More than anything. I’d die for him...again.” Tyrion nodded and said, “Then you know what you need to do. If you love him, do the right thing it’s what Jon would have wanted.” 

Dany went to her knees, she was never much of a crier but her hormones made her emotions a bit higher than usual. She pulled out the very same dagger that he used to kill her and she said, “When I was resurrected and finally showed Jon mercy, we ran away together to Braavos. We didn’t have very much money but, he made stupidly still made me happy even after all that. We both were starting to find real happiness and peace before this all happened again. I told him to sell the dagger along with some other valuables that we had on us to be able to afford a place to live, but I went back to that very same shop and bought that dagger again because I couldn’t bear to let the past go.” 

Tyrion looked at her and put his hand on her shoulder and said, “Let go of the past, move forwards. Jon isn’t a real person anymore, he’s gone. It’s going to be hard when you see him but remember that. Never forget what you are, or what you’ve done, and it can never be used to hurt you. You must keep moving and defeat Bran. Make sure everyone wears amor and gloves. Don’t let them touch their skin or else they will be gone.” She nodded, clutched the dagger, and sighed. 

-Meanwhile- 

Jon was standing next to Bran with his hands behind his back and talking to the children of the forest. The real Jon was still trapped inside looking for a way out when he heard bran tell the children of the forest that forces are needed around every weir-wood tree. The nets were his weakness. Jon’s eyes flashed brown for a moment at this realization before they went back to blue. The robotic energy surged through him again and now everyone else around him as well suffered from too. The general public were bound to be a servant of the realm, all trapped and suffocated from the hands of the three eyed raven. 

Bran looked out to the bell tower and replayed Dany’s downfall back in his mind and the smallest subtlest smirk appeared on his face.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayra has a long awaited conversation with Daenerys since being released from captivity, thanks to Gendry. The rest of the chapter carries on to the battle and Ayra sees Sansa and Bran for the first time since she left. Bran explains his motives for controlling humanity to her. 
> 
> Daenerys makes it to the throne room and gets emotional when she sees Jon again. Jon fights the power but submits to it when the pain becomes unbearable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Do you like the new mood board for this chapter? I made ones for chapter 1 & 9 too. If you’d like to see them, just return back to get the full experience. If you all like them, I would be happy to make more of them for the rest of the chapters. Just let me know, and enjoy!

A week later Dany was getting dressed for the battle when she heard a knock at her door. She said, “Come in.” Ayra quietly came in and Daenerys gestured her to sit. Dany sat in the chair in front of her and said, “You’re here because you don’t trust me.”

Ayra looked into her eyes and said, “When I look at you all I see is the people you burned. When I walked in the streets after the damage was done and saw the thick smoke covering the air after you finished, I was horrified. The others might have forgiven you or at least trust you enough to ride into battle with them because they want their independence, but I’ll never forget what you did.”

Dany looked at her and said, “I don’t expect you to forgive me, I’m still working on forgiving myself for what I’ve done. I’m not asking you to be my friend. I’m asking you to accept that I need a chance to redeem myself, to show that I’m more than what I was. It’s something my father or even Cersi never cared to do. People can do terrible things, but still want to be better. I’ve repented for my sins. I’m doing this now because I genuinely want to do the right thing and redeem myself enough to forgive myself. I’ve always talked about breaking the wheel and liberating cities. I was right about all that but my mindset was wrong. My true destiny was blinded it never was the iron throne or the 7/6 kingdoms, it was freeing those from it.”

Ayra said, “He loves you you know. Even after you died and I saw him last, there was like a piece of him missing. Men do stupid things for love.”

Dany nodded and said, “Your sister told me that too. That’s why I have to do this, for him as well. He would have wanted me to do the right thing.”

Ayra nodded and said, “There’s going to be a lot of things that might trigger you, like the bells which Bran most definitely will ring I know my brother. My other sister Sansa, whose probably gone now too, and you will see Jon again,but only he won’t be Jon.”

Daenerys nodded and said, “I know, I’m not going to attack blindly when I hear the bells. I will take a deep breath and remember why I came. I will drop fire from above only on Bran’s mindless army when I see them charging at us, like I did at the battle of winterfell. I promise I won’t hurt your sister when I see her, even though I obviously don’t have much love her. I don’t like what she did to Jon, she could have seen him happy if it wasn’t her thirst for the throne herself and Bran’s plans to take the rest.”

Ayra looked down and said, “I still can’t believe Bran would do such a thing, but don’t talk smack about my sister. She’s made some poor selfish decisions herself, but she’s been through a lot too and she’s smart she knows how to work people just like you. I think if you’d two ever get a hold of your egos you two would discover you have a lot in common. Minus the part where she burns people alive, but I’m not going to let that go until you prove to me you’re intentions are really pure.”

Dany chuckled and said, “I think we all need some time to cool off before any of us are ready.” Ayra cracked a small smile and looked down at needle and said, “Okay then I’ll let you have your chance, but if you break it again the next time you die won’t be so bittersweet for you. However, if you do the right thing I’ll take back everything I ever did to plot against you and because of it made Jon suffer along with it.”

Dany said, “He always had a special place in heart for you. You made him feel like he belonged before he knew who he truly was.” Ayra nodded and said, “I know and I betrayed him in a way too. He got exiled to the wall, and even know we knew the wildings would love and respect him it still felt like a punishment. If you see him tell him that I’m sorry and that I still have needle.” Dany got up and said, “Hopefully I succeed so you will get to tell him yourself.”

Ayra got up and shook her hand and said, “Remember what I said.”

-Much Later-

Dany was riding on Drogon watching the ships below. She decided not to risk taking Missandei with her without a rider. Everytime one of her dragons died, it was in battle when no one was there to guide them to dodge the attacks.

The ships were getting close to the bay. The thick fog masked them from clearly seeing King’s Landing. Suddenly, a fleet of ships appeared with a big raven on it with three eyes. It was Bran’s new sigil, he was no longer a wolf but the very thing that has encapsulated his existence.

Everyone on the ship had glowing blue eyes, but no one was dead. All of these people were alive...something about this sent chills down Dany’s spine. These people were alive, but they weren’t truly living anymore.

The cannons opened fire over the bay and Yara lead the fleets attacking below. Being Ironborn, ship battles were her specialty. Dany used her dive and fire tatic with drogon. She narrowly escaped a few spears coming at her and Drogon. The army of the mindless put up a good fight, but the bay was in flames with Drogon’s power.

After everyone made it ashore the Unsullied, wildlings, remaining Dothraki, Meera’s army, Dornish army, Ironborn army, Edmure’s army, and Gendry’s army charged at the gates. Above the wall Bran’s army was using their cannons while the men below fought long hard against each. It was a bloodbath, but eventually the gates fell open.

Daenerys flew above and landed Drogon on a rooftop. Suddenly she heard a voice whisper in her ear, “Burn them all.” This voice didn’t tell her this last time she burned the city, Bran was getting stronger.

Right on cue the bells started ringing and rage surged through her veins. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply. She had a flashback of when Jon killed her and when he said, “You’ll always be my queen, now and always.”

The voice came back and again said, “Burn them all.” Dany shook her head and breathed out, “No, not again.” She blocked the sound of the bells and looked down at the mindless army charging at her people and she dove down burning them, cautious this time not to burn the truly living people fighting to keep their lives and indepence.

It was a tireless battle of back and forth, spears still coming at her and Drogon.

-Meanwhile-

Ayra made it all the way up the castle. She used double swords and fancy footwork to beat countless attackings. When she finally made it up the clearing she saw Sansa standing there with glowing blue eyes. Arya dropped her swords and screamed, “What happened to you?” Sansa’s face was a flat as any zombie she saw back in the battle of Winterfell.

Sansa moved quickly and picked one of her swords. Ayra responded quickly as well and picked up the other. Sansa lunged at Ayra like she was a skilled fighter doing this her whole life. This threw Ayra off knowing this wasn’t her sister. Bran took her mind too, even his own flesh and blood wasn’t humane enough to let really live. The one person who stood by him until the very end, betrayed just like the rest. Sansa knocked her off her feet and held both swords to her neck. Sansa stood still when Bran rolled in.

Bran emotionless said, “Ah sister it’s good to see you again. I never formally thanked you for my Southerosos army.” Ayra desperately said, “What did you do to her?!” Bran said, “She’s still Sansa just more obedient, but then again pretty much everyone these days is.” Arya said, “Bran why are you doing this?” Bran turned his head and looked at the window and said, “The children of the forest were right, humanity is a ugly thing. People fight over land, crowns, cut down scared trees, and did much of the same for centuries. Their mistake was creating the White Walkers, they wanted to control the dead, but we don’t need to control the dead. We need to control the living. To stop the disease of hate, rage, and destruction. Everyone will have a purpose, a job, and a life still. I don’t plan on killing everyone. I just want to control them peacefully.”

Ayra pushed up on her elbows and said, “No one will have a choice Bran. No one will even ever have emotions, the good ones and the bad. It’s what makes us truly human.” Bran looked at her said, “Father always said the one who passes the sentence must swing the sword. I sentence you Ayra Stark to be part of my army, now until the day you die. Touch her Sansa.” Sansa pushed her face to hers as the rest of her skin was covered. Ayra gasped and her eyes crystalised to blue.

-Later-

Danerys burned a hole into the throne room. She proudly completed her goal of not burning the whole town down, just those who were attacking her side. But, this place still made her heart ache. After the burning stopped, she stepped down from drogon and walked to the middle of the room. It was the spot where she died. She pulled out the dagger from her sword belt and turned around.

The iron throne was rebuilt to a similar design, not exactly the same but it was there. She walked up to it and sat in it. She felt like screaming and crying. This wasn’t what it should feel like. This whole place just filled her heart with pain and heartbreak.

Slowly the door opened, It was Jon. His eyes glowed the brightest shade of blue than any of Bran’s army. She stood up and slowly walked down the steps. She stopped and said, “Last time we were here, you killed me because I went insane with power. I’m not going to let you take everything away from me until there's nothing left, not today. I’m not going to lose myself again. I am Daenerys Stormborn Targaryen and I have faith in myself.” Dany’s voice went shaky and she nearly cried when he stopped and looked at her just a few feet apart.

She clutched the dagger harder and said, “You’ll always break the wheel with me together forever, now and always.” Suddenly, Dany plunged the dagger into him but, missed his heart and stabbed in him the stomach.

Jon fell to floor and Dany caught him in her arms. She cried when she thought she killed him but suddenly his eyes flashed from blue to brown and he horsley said, “Dany use dragon glass to destroy the weirwood trees, all of them. It’s the only way to save everyone.” Dany slowly pulled the dagger out of his stomach and pressed pressure to it and said, “You’re alive?! I didn’t kill you and you’re really in there.” A small smile formed on his face and he said, “I love-” when suddenly his face dropped flat and his eyes flashed blue again. He then got up robotically and pulled out his sword about to slice her throat but, drogon blasted fire just in time into the air and Jon dropped his sword. Dany ran up to Drogon and mounted on top of him.

Jon pushed his hands to head and scrunched up his face doubled over in pain. He screamed and was trying to fight the monster that leeched in him. Dany flew off feeling guilty about leaving him like that, but knew if she stayed it would be the end of them both. She needed to alert the others and kill every single last weirwood tree, even if it was the last she would ever do.

Jorah then appeared flying overhead with glowing blue eyes also. Jon went back to himself long enough to throw a spear and injure Jorah long enough to let Daenerys escape with Drogon. Jon collapsed to the floor and submitted to the power once again. He woke hours later with bandages wrapped around his waist and Bran hovering over his bed. Bran said, “I have a job for you.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys tries to save Ayra before she realizes what already happened to her. Daenerys retreats and shares the new information with everyone as everyone retreats back to the ships. Daenerys passes out for two weeks and everyone else prepares. Kinvara finds a Targaryen family heirloom that is the key to breaking the wheel. Davos and Tyrion talk to Dany and Tyrion reveals his sorrow for not being there when she just needed someone to truly believe in her. Drogon and Jorah battle it out, and Daenerys goes the godswood to face Bran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry this chapter took a bit longer than normal, it's a longer one and is the moment you’ve all been waiting for. Don’t worry though, the story isn’t over yet. I still have some twists for you all that you love. Enjoy guys!

 

Dany flew out of the Red Keep until she saw Ayra surrounded by Bran’s army. She of course didn’t know what occurred with her, Sansa, and Bran while she was battling outside.

She swooped in and grabbed her, ready to put her on the back of Drogon to get her away from danger. Dany thought she could use the extra brownie points anyway with Ayra to show she really did change. Just then, Ayra turned her head and her blue glowing eyes stared back at Dany. Ayra pulled her dagger out and stabbed her shoulder. 

Dany dropped her, agonizing in the pain. Dany pulled the dagger out of her shoulder dropping it in the air. Drogon was still hovering over the air and roared as Dany cried in pain. 

Dany felt her rage start to bubble inside her again. Bran took everything away from her, he was the true enemy from the very beginning she just didn’t know it yet. 

He was the one who could’ve told Jon that it was okay to show her the love he had inside for her despite how other people felt about their relationship. He could of told him what a bad decision it was to tell Sansa his parentage right before the mist of battle who gossiped and it caused everyone to talk. It caused even more pain and suffering than she already had. Between the people in her life dying, betraying her, and not sure how Jon truly felt about her she absolutely lost it. He could’ve made it so easy....at least not for her, but for Jon. Starks always believed the blood was thicker than water so why was Bran and Sansa so quick to throw him out like the bastard he always thought he was? Maybe she was quick to judge Sansa? After all she wanted the same thing she did, a crown and Bran probably made it sound so attractive to have. Sansa knew how to play, Dany had to give her that much but it still stung how hard it was for her just accept her, afterall she did care about Jon too. Dany hoped if she made it out alive she could at least learn to civil with her, if nothing else for Jon’s sake.

Jon killed her because he thought it was the only way and now in the end the people he choose to protect, betrayed him not once but twice now and he’s gone. He made a sacrifice by telling Dany what would destroy Bran, and now he’s gonna destroy him. The fact that she doesn’t know how tears her up inside. 

In the moment because she was thinking about all that, her rage started coming back to her just like that very day her life ended. She opened her mouth to say Dracarys but stopped herself when she looked down at a tribe of children bound by Bran. She shook her head and kept flying pushing all of these feelings down that felt like they were bursting out of the seams. 

She yelled “Fall Back and destroy all of the weirwood trees!” Repeatedly and everyone started fighting back to the boats. She saw Davos starting to smuggle some wounded soldiers back to the ships while she spotted Greyworm, Gendry, and Quentyn all working together to get the others back on the ships. 

Dany used Drogon to blast short spurts of fire to keep Bran’s army back to allow everyone to get away. As soon as everyone was sailing and it was safe for her to to do so, she flew the opposite direction and had Drogon drop her on deck of the main fleet where she passed out. 

-Meanwhile-

Bran had Jon chained up to the bed since he was still in pain from being stabbed. Bran was emotionless as always when he said, “You are very bad at this aren’t you? Always having to be honorable like father and what did it do...it got him killed. Well I’m not going to kill you. No that would be too easy. I’m going to make you murder your unborn babies and then kill your lover again, but this time not because she lost it and burnt the whole town down, but because she did what you would have. She tried to save everyone. 

I’m not dumb Jon, I know you’re stronger than others and struggling in there to get free. I know you’re aware of your feelings despite not being able to control yourself. 

What better way to get my revenge on you than to have you go through that pain again but this time so much worse. You were always so close to being happy and having that fairytale happy ending like nan always used to tell us about when we were children but it always has to be so tragic and sad for you. The bastard of Winterfell, what you always were in everyone’s eyes and proved to everyone after you failed as king of the north. Just a bastard, nothing more.”

Jon’s eyes were vacant, open, and blue but inside he heard every word and knowing that he was defenseless against him. This killed him inside all over again. Is this how Dany felt? Knowing the people around you were so far gone? Jon wanted to kick and scream but atlas all he could do was watch Bran leave. 

He thought of what Tyrion told him in the beginning, “Never forget what you are, the rest of the world will not, wear it like amour, and it can never be used against you.” 

-A couple of weeks later- 

Dany woke to Kinavara, Tyrion, and Sir Davos looking at her. Dany looked around and said, “How long have I’ve been out?” Davos said, “A fortnight.” She breathed out and said, “What? I have to destroy the weirwood trees, Jon had a moment where he broke free to tell me before I fled. He told me that it was the only way to stop Bran. I’m not staying here. What about my babies? Are they okay?” 

Tyrion pushed his arms out and said, “You were in a coma. The Maester said your babies are healthy just you’re putting a lot of stress on to yourself and that can be worrisome. You have to relax.” 

She sat up and said, “Jon sacrificed himself knowing Bran would play mind games with him and torture him for telling me that kind of information, what kind of person I would I be to let the person I love suffer in vain because I’m not willing to risk it all for him?” 

Davos said, “Everyone split up, they took your advice and destroyed all of the weirwood trees but one, the one in the godswood in Winterfell.” 

She said, “So soon? Is this a trap? Could he have planted more?” Tyrion shrugged and said, “We aren’t sure but there’s one thing we are sure of. As long as that tree still stands in Winterfell he’ll be unstoppable. That tree gives him immense power because it’s closest to his home. It’s the one he’s chosen to protect the most and the one that’s being surrounded by hundreds and thousands of living wights as we decided to call them.” 

She breathed out and said, “So what’s the plan?” Davos said, “Everyone has been busy back at Dragonstone preparing, we’re sailing now for Winterfell with everyone once again.”  

Dany nodded and noticed something sitting on the table in front of her and said, “What is that?” Kinavara came back with a long box and sat next to her and said, “I saw in the flames that you’re going to have a strong role to play. You were wielding this sword. I spent a week and half looking for it and I finally did in the caves when Gendry was mining more Dragon glass.” 

Dany opened it and touched the hilt in the shape of two dragons and then the blade. “It’s Valyrian steel with a dragon glass center...this is the lost sword of Aegon the conqueror. It’s been lost for  hundreds of years in my family. I can’t believe you found this.” She nodded and said, “Aegon built the wheel with this sword and his dragons. You have to be the one who breaks the wheel with this sword and your dragons.” 

Dany smiled softly and said, “I wish Jon were just here to see me now, I think he’d be proud of me so far.” 

Davos and Kinavara left Dany and Tyrion alone. Tyrion grabbed her hand and said, “I betrayed you instead of fighting for you to realize what has always been there. You always had it in you to do the right thing, but it’s better late than never. If Jon were here right now he would be more than proud because this is the kind of stupid heroic thing he would’ve done.” 

Dany chuckled and said, “You told me that day it was because he was in love with me and that’s why we all do it. To protect people from monsters and for love.” 

Tyrion nodded and said, “Humbleness suits you, it’s good to have you back Daenerys.” She smiled as Tyrion left the room.  

-A couple days later- 

Dany was flying over Winterfell all suited up for battle. She was nervous knowing this was it. So many people had so much at stake here and she knew that this battle was going to be the toughest one yet. 

As she was flying she adjusted her sword belt, it was riding up around her pregnant belly. She couldn’t believe she was doing this. She’s always just fought with her dragons but today was different, she had to land in the godswood. Ground fighting was Jon’s thing not her’s. She picked up quite a few things along the way but the thought of her having to battle him in a fight terrified her. Jon was one of the best sword fighters in Westeros. She hoped it wouldn’t come to that. 

As she emerged from the clouds she saw hundreds of men fighting each other already. She used Drogon to burn Bran’s army that were charging at the side of the living, the really living. 

Out of nowhere Jorah came flying in with Jon on his back doing the same to her people. 

Dany turned around so the two of them could go head to head. Dany held onto drogon tightly. Drogon and Jorah flew at high speeds until they met and Drogon pushed Jorah hard. When Jorah regained balance he bit down on Drogon’s neck making him scream. Jon tried to push Dany off of his back but Dany managed to pull out her sword swiftly and made a large hole in Jorah’s wing. She used her sword almost as hard and fast a spear knowing it would stun him and make him unable to fly. She watched as Jorah and Jon fall from the sky. 

She hated putting a sword in Jorah but knew it had to be done. Dany had to detach herself from her emotions if she was going to win. 

-A lot of battling later- 

Dany unmounted from Drogon and looked around. Smoke coming off the ground, dozens of dead bodies, and swords flying everywhere. However there was a strange silence in the godswood. Dany was scared but she was no coward. She was the dragon and she wouldn’t be stopped today. 

She slowly made her way in and seen a few dozen living wights circling the tree. She turned her head and saw Greyworm quietly come in after her as well as others. 

When she walked closer some of the living wights robotically moved aside letting her pass through. Stupid or Brave? Dany didn’t have time to decide when she saw Jon standing there emotionless and eyes so blue. 

She shook her head desperately said, “This isn’t who you are, this isn’t what you are. I know you're in there and you hear me Jon. I’m doing this you, I’m doing this for me, but more importantly I’m doing this for the world. Break the wheel with me please?” 

Bran slowly wheeled in and said, “He can hear every word you are saying but he’ll never do what you ask. I’m afraid this is goodbye for you Daenerys. What was that saying Tyrion told Jon the first time....love is the death of duty.” Bran nodded his head and suddenly Jon came at her with full force. 

Dany pulled out her sword and blocked his attack, the swords clanged together. Suddenly around them everyone started fighting. More and more soldiers and living wights filled the godswood. Dany looked into Jon’s cold and empty eyes wondering how things got so dark again. Jon caught her off guard and knocked her to the ground sitting on top of her and pulled his sword out pointing it to her chest. 

Dany has a flashback from the first time she died, the moment she realized what Jon did, right before she fell to the ground and died. Dany’s arms were being held down by his knees. She searched desperately in his eyes for a sign that he was still in there. 

Bran said, “Just remember he didn’t need me to kill you the first time. He did that all in his own. He killed the monster he couldn’t control. I would say I’m sorry that you never got what you wanted but I’m not. I don’t feel anymore, I’m not bran anymore. I’m the three eyed raven, just like the one before me and the before him and so on.” 

Dany horsley said, “Jon, don’t do this.” Jon’s eyes rolled back and went suddenly to brown and he cried in pain. He said, “But I have to killed you Dany. He showed me that you destroyed King’s Landing again. That you’d destroy the world if I didn’t.” She cried and said, “He’s playing mind games with you Jon, like he always had from the moment you returned back to Winterfell. I know you don’t believe that. Please give me the chance you know I deserve. Don’t let him ruin everything you know I tried so hard to work for. It’s not fair, I finally did things right and he’s still covering it up making you believe lies.”

Jon chuckled evilly and said, “You both know absolutely nothing.” 

Jon’s eyes rolled back into his head and he screamed out, “Get out of my head Bran!” He sighed forgetting the around him just looking into Dany’s eyes and said, “I always knew you would the right thing, but that’s not me. Bran keeps going in and out of my mind blue eyes or brown to distract you!” 

She gasped when she suddenly saw hundred of ravens fly in and surround Bran. He came out hovering in the air with two black wings like a fallen angel and he said, “The last three eyed raven told me that I’d never walk again but I’d fly.” Bran raised his arms and suddenly all of the living wights touched the side of the alive and living, fighting or hurt. Everyone around her lit up like a Christmas tree. 

Jon’s eyes returned to blue and Dany stood up grabbing her sword. In that moment everyone seemed to stand still. It was the quiet before the storm and she was the last one left. No one else was around her to save her anymore. 

Jon charged at her full force and she knocked him to the ground with a hard kick. All of the living wights were slowly walking towards her and Bran swept in and pinned her to the tree and took her sword holding it up to her throat and said. “Do you have any last words?” Daenerys saw Drogon flying overhead and said, “Dracarys.” 

Suddenly Drogon spit fire making Bran lose concentration. She quickly got her sword back and held it in the air as fire appeared onto the blade. She suddenly pinned Bran to the tree and plunged the blade into his heart and the tree.

The tree suddenly lost its leaves and grew dead. Everyone around her either passed out or woke up from their dormant state. Dany breathed out pulling her sword out as the fire went out.

She turned around and Jon dropped his sword shook his head as his curls fell free with it. He touched his face and looked up and smiled, he was back. She dropped her sword and ran into his arms. Jon spun her around and planted back into the ground. He began kissing her and the whole world felt like it was disappearing around them. He moved her gracefully back and forth feeling the passion she gave right back to him. For that moment, no one else seemed to matter, because he had his queen, the real Dany that wanted to break the wheel, so she did. 

She broke the kiss and pressed forehead to forehead with him and said, “I thought I lost you.” He looked up into her eyes and said, “Marry me, I don’t care if it’s tomorrow, or next week, or the week after that. Marry me now that everything is where it’s meant to be. Never let us feel we’ve lost one another again and like there was nothing we could do about it. 

She cried in his arms burying her head in his chest and said, “I’d be honored Jon Snow Aegon Targaryen-Stark, my king, even if he never wanted it, and even if he’s not anyone else’s. You’re mine and you’ve always been the one.” He smiled and held her head to his chest and said, “I’ve missed you love. I’ve missed seeing you truly happy.” 

She looked up with tears streaming down her face and said, “I’m almost 7 months now. They are healthy and one of them is a boy and one of them is girl.” He smiled and said, “How’d you know that?”  With wonder in her eyes she said, “Because I know I’m right.” He chuckled and said, “Please never say that again. It’s still too soon. But I’m glad I never truly lost you.” 

She nodded and walked towards Drogon mounting on top of him and holding out her hand to help Jon up. He took it swinging his legs around and gripped her hips. When they got into the air she seen Jorah who emerged into the clouds still in pain but roared playfully. Dany said, “Jorah! My child, rest we’ll be back for you. I’m glad I didn’t lose you to Bran either.” Jorah struggled to stay steady with the hole in his wing but she pet him before he flew back down. 

Jon said, “I’m glad he’s okay. I remember you had to hurt him, it must have been difficult.” She nodded and said, “It killed me inside but I wasn’t going to let my emotions get the better of me. Not again, not today.” He smiled and kissed her cheek and said, “Where are we going?” She smiled and said, “Somewhere that truly means everything to me...home.” He said in a raspy voice, “Where is home now?” 

She nodded and said, “To the house with the big red door and the lemon tree...Dragonstone. I had the door repainted and a few lemons tree planted before I left for King’s Landing again, now that it’s spring.” 

Jon said, “Aye, spring is here.” She laughed and said, “Do you starks always point out the seasons?” He laughed and said, “I’m not a stark. I’m not just a Stark and not just a Targaryen. I’m both, just like our children will be. I’m not going to forget who my family is and was, they are both important, and my remaining family will accept you. I’m sure of that.” She smiled and turned over her shoulder to kiss him gently. She turned her head back around and raised her arms freely in the air and pulled her head back enjoying the wind on her face and Jon gripped her tighter and said, “Let’s go home.” Drogon disappeared in the clouds at sunset. Everything seemed so perfect now...

Kinavara looked into the flames and Tyrion came up to her with Davos and said, “What did you see?” 


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone discusses the future of Westeros, Essos, and Southerosos. Daenerys and Jon officially broke the wheel together and they finally reunite in happiness. Kinavara finally tells Davos and Tyrion what she saw in the flames that day, and fate seems to have another plan for them. Please read the notes at the end of this chapter.
> 
> BTW: If any of you want to see how they split up the kingdoms of Westeros now, here's the link to a map that inspired this change. (PS I know the Tyrells are gone, it's a just a map to describe to you what I envisioned. Bronn still has hightower in this fic too.)  
> https://i.ytimg.com/vi/aE7sRm-pJJQ/maxresdefault.jpg

A month passed and Kinavara still didn’t tell Davos, Tyrion, or anyone else yet what she saw in the flames that day.

 Daenerys was 8 months pregnant and today, everyone was to join in the dragon pits of King’s Landing to discuss terms now that the 7 kingdoms were free. This time however, it wasn’t just a meeting for the lords of Westeros, but for the rulers of Essos and the general public as well.

 Daenerys sighed peaking out in an opening. Jon walked near her and said, “What’s wrong? You never get nervous.” She looked down and said, “These people have a reason to hate me.” He stopped and looked into her eyes and said, “They also have a reason to forgive you now too. You saved everyone Dany, you finally broke the wheel. There will be no king or queen of the 7 kingdoms anymore.”

 She smiled to one side and said, “I just wish what I knew now, then. Maybe things could’ve been easier.” Jon put his hands around her face and said, “Anything worth it is never easy.” Dany softly kissed him and finally Jon didn’t care who saw. He loved her and she loved him and that’s all the mattered.

 Jon broke the kiss and seeing Ayra waiting to talk to them. Jon blushed and said, “How’s your leg Ayra?” Ayra nodded and said, “It hurts but I’ll be okay. I was wondering if I could talk to Daenerys alone?” Jon furrowed his brows and said, “Play nice.” He walked off to take his seat and Ayra faced Daenerys and just looked at her and said, “Thank you.”

 Dany confused said, “What for?” She nodded and said, “Trying to save my life even though Bran had already took it. I’m sorry I stabbed you, I didn’t have control.” She nodded and said, “I know, I’m sorry about your leg.” She looked down and said, “I’ll be fine.”

 Daenerys looked out to the pit and spotted Gendry and said, “You know he never gave up on you. Even when you left, you were the only one he ever thought about.” Ayra looked at Gendry in the distance and said, “I know. I loved him, that’s why I had to let him go and be free. Love does horrible things to people. I’m not a lady or a queen never was, never will be.” Dany looked at Jon and said, “Anything worth it is never easy, but the outcome is.”

 She looked up at her and said, “You really do love him.” Daenerys nodded and said, “There was that time that I almost thought I lost him forever and I can honestly say that I never felt more alone in my entire life. I went in that godswood to save everyone else but when I walked in somehow no one mattered but him. I was prepared to die again that day, and all I wanted was to hear him say I love you one last time.” Ayra hugged her and said, “I’m glad you found your peace. You’re not so bad when you aren’t burning cities.” Dany shook her head half smiling to one side and walked towards the dragon pit.

 Yara, Edmure, Gendry, Quentyn, Sansa, Jon, Davos, Tyrion, Samwell, Robin, Greyworm, Tormund, the leader of the new lands (Southerosos), and a few new elected leaders of the Dothraki were already waiting in the middle. Ayra and Daenerys took their seats, the other lords of Westeros were surrounding them on the floor, while the general public sat up above.

 Tyrion got up and said, “Last time we elected a king it was up to just the lords of Westeros, this time there will be no king or queen of all or the majority of the kingdoms of Westeros. There will never be one single ruler again, instead the lands belong to those who know it and deserve to make the lives of the people better.” The audience cheered. Tyrion turned around and introduced everyone that was sitting.

Once introductions were made, Tyrion had the people decide based on reactions and it served weather or not they wanted to keep the current leaders in place. Happily enough, everyone got what they wanted. Some ground rules were laid out and more treaties were made to how the new nations were going to have a system where the people were to vote if they were happy with the current person in power every 5 years to prevent any tyrants. If the people were happy the next one in the heir would take over when ready. If not they would vote on a new leader.

 Plans of trading and feeding for winters were also made. Whenever someone had an issue with one another a meeting would be called for everyone to solve it together in the new and improved small Council including the new lands and Essos. The world has seen a lot of war for years now and everyone wants peace and unity now that the old way of suppression are gone. Jon also added the notion of the concept of a bastard to be gone away with.

 Later on in the meeting Daenerys gave Grey Worm Mareen. She thought he would serve the old slave city well as he’s been one. The people cheered. Of course there were some people who didn’t agree with all these changes being made but the majority of people saw the good in all these major changes thus far.

 Even later in the meeting, Sansa got up and said, “We’ve all voted on 10 kingdoms now instead of 7, including the free folk and Tyrion has the Westerlands now. But what about the Crownlands?”

 Tyrion nodded and said, “We didn’t forget, we were just saving this place for last. Do you have any nominations on who should rule it?”

 Sansa walked towards Daenerys and Jon and said, “I think they should go to where they originally belonged to, the Targaryens.” Some mixed reactions and chatter happened in the audience.

 Sansa spoke up and said, “Tis is true, Daenerys burnt down King’s Landing trying to conquer it and the rest of the world, but she took a knife in the heart came back and saved us all. We all make mistakes, but we learn. I have to acknowledge that I didn’t care for Jon being with her and I know betraying his trust didn’t help matters in such a sensitive time. I don’t think anyone can ever forgive you for what you’ve done Daenerys, but we can thank you for saving us. If it wasn’t for your bravery and all the others than we’d all be under Bran’s control never able to make another decision for ourselves. You were never meant to rule the 7 kingdoms but you were meant to break the wheel and rule the Crownlands with Jon no matter how much he says he doesn’t want it.”

 A slow clap started and the audience started cheering. Daenerys almost got teary eyed. It’s what she’s always wanted, just for people to believe in her in Westeros and that’s why she had to say what she was about to. “I can never take back what I did and know many of you still hate me for it, but I want you all to know that all I ever wanted was to see peace and liberation. My judgement was so clouded but when I came back I knew it was always my destiny along with the other king’s and queens to free them. So thank you for your gratitude, I never want another person to kneel to me again. I also don’t want to be queen.”

 Several gasps were let out and Jon came up to her and said, “They chose you to be queen Dany, this has always been your dream. In this moment that you’ve decided that you don’t need it is the moment we all knew you truly deserve it.”

 She looked up at him and said, “I don’t want to be queen because my king doesn’t want to rule with me.” He smiled and shook his head and said, “I do want to be with you. I’ve never wanted that kind of power but, seeing these people believe in us makes me feel like this is right. I do want to be your king, now and always.” Daenerys smiled and kissed Jon. The whole crowd cheered and hailed “King and Queen of the Crownlands.” In that big arena with the public cheering them on, one another seemed like the only ones there.

-After the meeting-

Dany calls out "Sansa a word." Sansa turns around and walks toward her and just looks at her waiting for her to say something. Daenerys said, "I never meant to let it get that far." Sansa nodded and said, "Me too, I was blinded by power as well and in the end it cost me Jon's freedom and happiness. I'm so glad I was wrong about one thing, you always did have it in you to set things right, and you did have one goal until you met Jon." Dany smiled and said, "Just promise me one thing." Sansa said, "What?" Daenerys nodded and said, "That you'll teach the people of the north to trust outsiders again. That’s one of the many things that hurt me, seeing my people looked at and whispered about. They didn't deserve that, they are good people.” Sansa nodded and said, "I know and they will learn, that's why I invited Greyworm/the Unsullied and the Dothraki/rulers to a feast in the north before they sail back to really thank them for helping save the north from the night king. Besides, the north will have to get used to outsiders seeing as their new King is from the westerlands." Sansa looked back and smiled at Podrick and put a hand on her stomach. Dany gasped and said, "Wait you and Podrick? How? When?" She laughed and said, "When Brienne started to get busier at the capital she left Podrick in my service and the more he protected me, the more I fell in love with him. He fell into control of Bran trying to save me. I never thought I'd ever love after I saw the things, but I did. The only other person who I felt for like this was Theon. Slowly day by day until there was something to show for it. Does it scare me? Yes, like I've said before love makes men do stupid things, but I am glad he did and that's how I know I made the right choice." Sansa smiled at Danerys and she smiled back. Sansa slowly pulled her in a hug and Danerys hugged her back and Sansa said. "Thank you for protecting Jon." Danerys softly said, "A good relationship is like a game of chess, the queen should always protect her king."

 -Later at Dragonstone-

 Jon crawled on top of Daenerys bare body and caressed her belly and said, “I can’t believe my queen has my children inside of her and we’re finally going to be betrothed next week.” She smiled and said, “It all worked out in the end.” He nodded and started kissing her. She deepened the kiss and he caressed the side of her breast as he enter her and started thrusting slowly inside of her.

 Dany threw head back and said, “I’ve missed this.” He kissed her cheek and said, “Me too my love.”

 Jon grabbed onto the headboard and moved harder into her with bigger thrusts until both of them rode their highs out and collapsed in each other’s arms falling asleep to the fire dying in the fireplace.

 -Meanwhile-

 Kinavara sighed as she opened the door seeing that Davos and Tyrion were alone and said “It’s time I tell you what I saw.” Davos and Tyrion exchanged looks. Tyrion said, “What is it about?” Kinavara said, “It’s about Jon and Daenerys, they make a wonderful couple but...” Davos and Tyrion exchanged looks as frowns started to appear and they said in unison, “But love never lasts?”

 She shook her head and said, “Love will always last for them, even after they’ve long left this earth but life won’t much longer. They’ll have their babies and live long enough to see them past their birth but die in each other’s arms when the babies 7th day ends at the stroke of midnight.”

 Davos and Tyrion both got teary eyed. Davos said, “Then we’ll have to throw them the best wedding that this world has ever seen.” Tyrion nodded and said, “I’ll join you on that. A Lannister always must repay his debts and I owe them some happiness together.”

 Kinavara was still looking into the flames and said, “We’ll tell the others in due time, but for now let’s let them believe they have the rest of their days to rule, be with each other, and raise their children in the peace they sacrificed everything for. They deserve it, even if it’s just for a little while. They have already been talking about who will be the godmothers and godfathers, so I’m not worried. Their children will be in good hands. Their legacy will live on and songs will be sung about the ones who died for duty but lived for love.”

 Tyrion looked down and said, “That saying is true. Duty is the death of love and love is the death of duty, no matter how you put it there’s always going to be a loss.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I know some of you are a little upset right now but I promise, this is the bittersweet satisfying "Non Disney" ending that we were promised but never happened. They did it, the broke the wheel together, are getting married, having a family, and for a moment they have a kingdom to rule for what they think will be for the rest of their lives. They got everything they truly deserved. It's a super sad ending but sweet knowing they didn't die in vain and together. Their prophecy is fulfilled and we all know what happen's when they are fulfilled, (or should happen I'm looking at you D&D.) I promise you though I do have some things up my sleeve for a "afterlife" because Jon said before when he died the first time that all he saw was darkness but, I personally think it was because his purpose in life wasn't over yet as was Dany's. They are and will get their happy ending one way or another I promise. I will also write an epilogue to tie it all together. My heart goes out to all of you guys and I want to thank you all thus far so supporting my work and leaving and kudos and comments. I never thought anyone would actually enjoy my version of how I pictured the story to actually end, but so many of you have and it's been such a motivator to me to keep writing for you all. 
> 
> I think my next fic after this one will be a AU with Jon and Dany but it will be angsty and fluffy instead of serious and how canon this one should really be. I can't wait to share it all with you after this one. I will be busier next week more than usual due to me starting something irl next week but I promise I won't abandon you all for a month until it's over. Happy reading my lovelies!


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danerys and Jon finally tie the knot but learn their terrible fate. A month passes and Daenerys gives birth, she passes out and makes a deal with the devil (she thinks it’s the lord of light) who's secretly working with Bran in the afterlife and pushes Daenerys to make a deal to trade her daughter's life and her freeing the 6 kingdoms to have another chance to claim the throne of it all again. Jon isn’t pleased but isn’t willing to give up as they now have a newborn son named Lyegar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry about the slow update this time, I was taking some time to direct this story with another twist. It just didn’t feel right ending it so soon with them dying. Game of Thrones has always been about sacrifice and determining what is right or wrong. Daenerys is a character in the end who has struggled with that and I thought it would be interesting for her to finally realize she has to let this dream of taking the throne go. She saved the world once and it was acting more on what Jon would do rather than what Daenerys would do. This is her chance to finally realize what she’s become and take responsibility for what she’s chosen and banish Bran away for good and make sure that no one ever unites the kingdoms again.

Daenerys started to walk down the Godswood, everyone around her started to melt away. Even though Jon and Daenerys were now king and queen of the crownlands, Jon always wanted to get married in Winterfell. The dream he had before he left for the night’s watch and gave up any sense of reality that he could have with someone, and again when he lost her for what seemed like forever due to the blood on his hands and returned to the night’s watch.

Daenerys respected his dreams even though the north wasn’t her favorite place from past events, but things were getting better and changes were made. She didn’t have an eerie feeling this time but couldn’t help but feel like something wasn’t right, that them being happy together couldn’t be real.

Everyone turned to look at her as she graceful walked down the aisle. Jon’s eyes were locked onto hers. She took his breath away suddenly feeling unworthy of her love. A flashback occurred in his mind “And it will be, it’s not easy imagining a world that’s never been before. Be with me, build the new world with me.” He looked down in pain, he didn’t deserve her. He didn’t deserve to be happy, he killed her. The demons in his mind were clouding his head again.

She looked at him concerned when she stopped to face him and said softly, “This is our destiny, not the sins we both have stored in our memories. I can’t ever forget what you did and I can’t ever forget what I did but we can move on. Be with me, now is our chance.”

He softly said, “Do I truly deserve you after all that?” She looked at him and said, “I never stopped loving you. Even when you gave me every reason to burn you alive and hated you, I still couldn’t help but be hurt because I never stopped loving you. You proved that you can guide me right enough to do what is right on my own this time, you tried to protect me and sacrificed yourself. That’s the thing I needed to know if you cared. Then I realized that is what’s right too, the world needs mercy and I needed to start with you and let go, or else I’d be forever bitter and angry.

He nodded and said, “I never stopped loving you either, I knew in my heart what I did was wrong and I acted on force and stupidity. I thought in that moment if I didn’t do it, someone else would. I couldn’t let you die not like that. I hoped I would be able to trick you into thinking that we’d spend forever together. But it gave me nightmares. I didn’t sleep, I didn’t eat, I couldn’t stop thinking about you. I never stopped thinking about how I betrayed you. I never want to lose you again but, I can’t help but feel like something isn’t going to be right for us. Not because of me, but because it always seems like there’s always something or someone that wants us apart.”

She looked down and said, “I do too, I didn’t want to say anything in case it was just me being paranoid. But I think it’s a sign to finally get married before something changes again.”

He nodded and squeezed her hand and said, “No one is ever gonna change my mind about you again, no matter what.” The priest started the sermon.

The ceremony ended with “Father, Smith, Warrior, Mother, Maiden, Crone, Stranger. I am hers and she is mine, from this day until the end of my days.”

Jon softly pulled her in and kissed her sweetly moving side to side grandly displaying their love to everyone. It then started to snow softly. Daenerys and Jon pressed their foreheads together and Jon said, “Now and always.” Dany softly said, “Together.”

-Later during the feast-

Jon and Daenerys planned to sneak out early of the feast to start their own party. On Dany’s way out she passed by Tormund flirting with Brienne, who still was reluctant to his advances.

She opened the door into the hallway and found Jon already waiting for her. He then turned around as she opened the door. He pressed her to the wall and said, “I thought I’d never get you alone.” She chuckled and said, “How long will it be until they realize we snuck out early before they got a chance to embarrass us with a silly bedding ceremony.” He smirked as he brushed his lips to her neck and said, “Not like we need one, we already proved that I had it in me to prove your curse was broken.” She chuckled and said, “Shut up and kiss me, my king.” He smiled and said, “Anything for my queen.” He kissed her neck as she lifted her head and tugged on his curls. He returned to her face and kissed her harder, tugging on her bottom lip between his two lips. She hungrily kissed him back pulling on his belt of his breeches and then stopped and teased him pulling him down the hallway by his wrist.

Jon chuckled and said, “What a damn tease making me work for it.” She looked back and said, “I think we deserve better than pretending like we’re two teens sneaking around the castle.” He continued to rush down the hallway with her when she suddenly stopped almost making him fall over her.

She pressed her ear to the door and heard Tyrion speaking he said, “We have to tell them tomorrow, we can’t wait any longer. What if something happens and the lord of light changes his mind. They never lived together in peace. We can’t go on pretending like they can now that their lives are about to end for good.”

Daenerys breathed out and opened the door and said, “When were you all going to tell us?” Tyrion, Davos, Sansa, Greyworm, Ayra, Kinavara, Yara, and Gendry all looked at one another.

Jon closed the door and said, “How many others know?” No one said anything. Dany looked at Jon and he angrily said, “Answer me! I know the only reason all of you know is because of Sansa. We all know how great she is at keeping secrets.”

Sansa furrowed her brows and stood up and said, “This time it wasn’t me, Tyrion and Davos told the rest of us seeing we’re the closest to all of you right now.” Jon pulled Dany close. Dany looked to Kinavara and said, “How long do we have, what about the babies?”

Kinavara stood up and said, “I can see you two having one week past the babies birth together as a family. You two will die on the 7th night at midnight. But remember prophecies can be tricky, it could happen in more days or less. The lord of light seems to be offering a gift to you something I can’t see in favor of this, he won’t tell me. I don’t know what it is.”

Ayra shook her head and said, “Why didn’t you tell us there was something else?” She turned towards her and said, “Because even I can’t figure out what it is supposed to be.”

Jon looked at Dany and said, “It’s up to us we have to choose, someone has to protect the babies.” Dany shook her head and her voice got shaky when she said, “No, no we finally got peace and set things right in our hearts and now our lives are ending...again? Why, what’s the reason to let us live just to let us die before we finally get a chance to live it.”

Kinavara looked to the fire and said, “I see two children both of whom will be very powerful. I’m assuming they are yours.”

Dany said, “Neither one of us saw an afterlife, what makes this time different Jon.” He looked at her and said, “Because this time our lives are truly over.”

She looked at everyone around in the room and said, “All of us haven’t always gotten along but we all got there in the end. You all need to protect the children. Please tell them about how much their parents loved them. Tell them about our triumphs, our downfalls, How we fell in love and fought for it even when everything could go wrong, went wrong”

Jon looked at Davos and Tyrion and said, “Is this why this is the grandest feast anyone had ever seen in Winterfell?” Tyrion nodded and took Jon’s hand and Dany’s hand and said, “A Lannister always repays his debts and I owed you two one.”

Dany looked towards Sansa and Ayra. She walked towards them and said, “As much as the three of us didn’t get along at first, we eventually worked through it all in the end. I know how important family is to Jon and I can’t expect him wanting anyone to take the children but you two. I give you two my blessing for taking them.”

Ayra and Sansa looked at each other both with frowns on their faces. They pulled her into a group hug. Ayra said, “Don’t worry, I’ll make sure they both learn to wield a sword and ride those dragons of yours.”

Sansa said, “I will make sure to braid the girl’s hair as magnificent as her mother’s.”

Dany turned around and held Jon tightly. Neither one of them could believe it was the end...

-Daenerys in labor-

Daenerys screamed in pain as her son popped out of her. She was losing a lot of blood. It soaked through the sheets and Jon was near her as he was handed his son and she looked towards him in pain and said, “I’m not going to make it.” Jon shook his head, “You have to, the twins aren’t losing you yet.” She looked at him and said, “You have to tell them goodbye for me. I love you Jon.”

Suddenly her whole world spun around her and turned black. She felt like she was falling from the sky until she hit the ground hard and fast. She got up no longer in pain but covered in blood. A path of fire lit the path way and she came face to face with the lord of light on a fiery throne.

She approached him and said, “Am I dead?” He nodded and said in a deep voice, “Not yet, I want to offer you a deal.” She stepped back and said, “What kind of deal?” He nodded and said, “One for your lives.” She looked down and said, “What do I have to give up?” He showed her baby girl giggling in the flames and said, “Your first newborn baby girl. Your glory as the new queen and king of the crownlands. Everyone will forget about how you saved them from bran. No one will think of you as a hero anymore. Most people will hate you again, they will think you hid during the war of the six kingdoms. They will remember you again as the fallen mad beggar queen. Mercy is a funny thing, you know, not everyone learns it easy. You would know better than anyone.”

Dany shook her head feeling her blood bubble and said, “What do you want with Rhaenna?” It was the name her and Jon agreed upon but decided to keep it a secret until their birth.

The lord of light changed the flames to Podrick and Sansa said, “She has a stillborn baby girl inside her. I believe you know what that feels like. You’re familiar with only life pays for death.”

Dany fell to her knees and said, “No that’s what the witch cursed me with.” The lord of light nodded and said, “It didn’t mean that you couldn’t ever have children. It meant that life and death balance each other out.”

She looked down and said, “So if I take it what? Who gets the credit for stopping the three eyed raven?”

He changed the flames again and showed Ayra taking the final blow. “She would, and like Jon, she’d never forgive herself for killing her brother even know she saved everyone. Not that it makes a difference politically. Westeros wouldn’t be independent again, your story was crucial to breaking the wheel and giving a voice to the people.”

Dany said, “Would Jon hate me?” He said, “He’d be the only one who would know the truth of the real story.” She closed her eyes getting off the floor and said, “What about him doesn’t he get to choose? Shouldn’t he know that his child’s and sister’s lives are affected too?”

The lord of light’s flames grew stronger around him and said, “No, it’s like you said they don’t get to choose. You did well my child, but with actions come consequences. Your reward was letting you have it all for a moment in time. Well almost it all, you never did get to take back all of Westeros. Maybe this time you can take it back with the only way anyone ever has, by cheating. What’s it going to be? Die now having respect in the west and the east knowing both of your children are cared for, but never achieved your real dream. Or give your daughter’s life to your niece’s and no one remembers but Jon about how you courageously saved the world and live him and your son in poverty like you did when you were reborn again, but have the chance to back all of the kingdoms again from Sansa the new queen of Westeros having your baby. The choice is yours.”

Dany thought hard and long for a few minutes and despite everything she went through she couldn’t let it go. She had to be queen of all of Westeros. (meaning that it would revert to the 7 kingdoms again bc all of that voting stuff would’ve never happened.) Dany felt her rage pool into her again, everything taken from her again, no matter what everything felt all wrong again. She couldn’t help but feel selfish because she tried so hard to move on from this goal of hers but just couldn’t. Not when she was offered a second chance to change things even if it wasn’t the right thing, even if it meant everyone wouldn’t have gotten their independence in the end. It just shifted to Sansa just like power always does.

She looked at him and said, “I chose to give it all up and live to one day take back what is mine with fire and blood, the seven kingdoms.” He said, “Very well. Jon will remember this conversation as well. Congrats on being a mother again.” She huffed and suddenly she was lying in a tavern still coated in blood but this time Jon was in tears holding their newborn son in their arms.

He looked at her eyes filled with tears and said, “What did you do Dany? You traded our Daughter’s life and Westeros’s independence for another war against my sister to get on the throne again. Didn’t you learn the first time that it killed us both physically, mentally, and emotionally.”

She looked at Jon and said, “I couldn’t give it up Jon, it’s always been me, no matter how hard I try, I can’t forget what could’ve been.”

A few minutes later Lyegar cried (her son) and she took him in her arms and said, “My little wolf dragon, I will give you everything I never had.” He opened his eyes and they were a faint blue just like hers. (they are normal blue not night king or 3er blue. Also I know her eyes are purple in the books but I always picture Emilia and Kit when I read/write so just go with it.) His hair was as dark and curly as his father’s, she could tell already that he was going to be the spitting image of Jon except for the eyes.

Jon frowned and shook his head and said, “What changed Dany?” She cried and took his arm and said, “I don’t know what’s right anymore. I never did, I just tried to go with the flow to make you proud but I can’t help but feel miserable. I didn’t want to die not like this, not when I know we could’ve had it all.”

Jon’s eyes filled with tears again and pressed his forehead to hers and said, “It’s not right Dany, we lived our fates to free all of the kingdoms. We had our happy ending, we got each other in the end. Didn’t you want that for everyone, for us?”

She looked up and shook her head and said, “No, breaking the wheel doesn’t mean anything unless I’m the one sitting up there taking all the glory and saying it can be broken. We have to have it all, none of the other’s should have a choice in the matter. Sansa shouldn’t have a choice in this matter.”

He got up taking Lyegar frowning and said, “This was always was about her wasn’t it?” Dany looked out the window crying and said, “It’s not fair Jon if we died she’d have the children, a full life with Podrick, and the north which is the biggest kingdom in Westeros and she’d have it all and Rhaenna if we lived. She’s always had it all.”

Jon angrily said, “And you’ll always be wanting more and it will slowly kill you again. Congratulations Daenerys, you got another chance to rule it all again, but you’re losing the one true thing you’ve ever had, me.”

Dany felt cold again and said, “You stabbed me in the heart once already, I never truly had you did I?”

Jon shook his head and said, “You know that’s not true. I will never not love you, we’re a family now. That’s not something I’m ready to give up so easily on. I just wish you didn’t chase this silly dream of yours, it’s not worth destroying the world over, us over.”

-Meanwhile-

Bran walked down the dark path, now having the ability to walk again through magic, and he said, “So did she take the deal?” The devil smiled and said, “She thought I was her savior. She was always in there my three eyed raven friend, she just needed a little push to the dark side again.”

Bran barley smirked and said, “Perfect, it will destroy her, but most of all I’ll have Rhaenna to pass all of my wisdom to. They all thought they stopped me, I always did have something for surprises, even in the after life.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eight months later and Rheanna is born as the princess of Westeros from Sansa since Daenerys made that deal with the devil and Bran, unaware that it wasn’t the lord of light. She struggles with the decision she made and it drives a conflict between Jon and Daenerys. Kinavara shows up and tells her who she really made a deal with. She informs them the lord of light is giving them a chance to make things go back to exactly the way they were before she made that deal if they flip each other’s actions that started their downfall and Bran’s lead up to the crown. Dany and Jon make up with mixed feelings about charging into King’s landing again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry about the slower updates lately I've started some online course work over the summer (I’m a uni student) and it’s been keeping me preoccupied. However, I am happy to say that we’re almost done with this story and the whole post season 8 headcanon stuff. I promised you all a happy ending and it will be but it will be a little bittersweet in the end and you’ll see what I mean. I think it’s gonna strengthen them both as characters because they will no longer have a reason to hold what they did at the end of season 8 over their heads against each other any longer. I’ll try to update as soon as I can. I’ve also started on a modern AU and started to plan the basic plot of that one too. I can’t wait to share it with you after this fic is finished in about a couple of chapters or so.

Eight months passed and Daenerys and Jon were back living in their little house in Braavos. Jon went back to his guard position and Dany went back to being a seamstress. Jon was worried about leaving her alone with Lyegar considering she traded their daughter for a chance at the throne again. He knew that she would never hurt him but he needed to be sure She was so protective of him at times, like she was scared that he was going to disappear or something. He supposed though one good thing would’ve came out of this, Sansa wouldn’t have to go through the pain of her baby being dead at birth. 

 

Jon paid a little orphan boy in food to keep watch on Daenerys during the day and report to him if he saw anything strange going on. She didn’t know she was being watched, and Jon couldn’t do much considering they were both broke. 

 

Jon sent the dragons away as soon as he left that tavern that day with Lyegar. They trusted Jon now that they’ve seen him help Daenerys. Drogon also Recognized the signs pretty early on that she was falling back into madness. She wasn’t pleased with Jon seeing as all three of them have been gone for months now. He knew it was the only thing stopping her from destroying the red keep again. 

 

News also was buzzing lately that Sansa finally had a baby girl. The peculiar thing is that she had platinum blonde hair with big brown eyes, it was Rhaenna. Daenerys was crying for days, she couldn’t help but feel like she made a mistake. Her rage got the better of her more lately wanting to burn everyone in sight that wronged her. She was mad at the world for taking everything from her in such a short amount of time that it was always a loose/loose situation. Jon didn’t know what to say, he wasn’t happy with what she chose but at the same time he couldn’t help but feel like something was off, that Daenerys didn’t choose this on purpose. She was miserable, that someone coursed her into doing this, but he wasn’t sure. 

 

They haven’t been intimate since the baby was born. Naturally, Daenerys was mad at Jon for sending her dragons away. She felt caged up by him preventing her from seeing them or even leaving the house without his supervision. She got angry with him more often lately. Especially when she caught him looking at her when she was feeding Lyegar. She often scowled at him claiming her breasts were now for her son to be fed from not for him to stare at. Jon couldn’t help but feel like he was being overprotective of his son and her but he remembered vividly of what happened last time daenerys felt off and he’d swear he would prevent it from happening again. 

 

Meanwhile, Daenerys has been having strange dreams almost every night since she made that deal. Voices in her head egging her on, replaying what happened last time. She kept it to herself knowing Jon would for sure think she was going mad, but she had to do something. She couldn’t live like this. 

 

A day later Kinavara arrived at her door while Jon was away working. She was surprised to see her, leading her into their small house. Daenerys sat next to her and said, “I thought no one would know/remember the truth about what really happened.” Kinavara looked at her and said, “I didn’t at first but I saw it in the flames and as more time passed I learned more and I’m here to tell you something important.” 

 

Daenerys sad to the edge of her seat and said, “What is it?” Kinavara looked into her eyes and said, “You didn’t make a deal with the lord of light, you made one with the devil working with Bran in his afterlife to destroy your life and the world. He wants you to turn back to your old ways so he’s been using you fuel your rage.” 

 

Daenerys gasped and shook her head, “That’s why I’ve been hearing voices and having dark thoughts. What am I going to do? I’ve made a grave mistake.” 

 

Kinavara frowned and said, “That’s not the worst part. Bran has imprinted on Rheanna, she will now be the new three eyed raven.” Daenerys shook her head and said, “No, not my baby girl. I gave everything up knowing that at least if I failed that Sansa would give her a good life and I even screwed that up.” 

 

Kinavara shook her head and said, “No we still can fix this.” Daenerys frowned and said, “I’ve always wanted it all and in the end I just keep making it worse because of my greediness.” She sighed and said, “I have to right my wrongs, all of Westeros needs to be free. They don’t deserve to suffer from my mistakes.” 

 

Kinavara grabbed her hand and said, “You always knew that you and Jon were connected. That you two have had parallel Journeys. Do you remember the last thing he did before you two collided and sealed your fates together?”

 

Daenerys frowned and said, “He killed me.” Kinavara nodded, “He killed the one he loved in hope to save the people, at least that’s what he was forced to believe. You have to do the same to Rheanna or else she will grow up to be a monster like bran, but worse because she will have the blood of the dragon. She can be a rider too. This is where it gets hard because you will do the thing that’s right for the people but wrong to you and your morals, just like Jon.” 

 

Daenerys shook her head and said, “No I can’t do that. I love her, she’s my baby despite giving her up and her technically being Sansa’s now. She’s our baby girl.” 

 

Kinavara said, “You have to do it for the world or else part of Bran will always live in her. She’ll never have a normal life.” 

 

Daenerys looked up and said, “What about Jon? What is his role in all this?” Kinavara said, “The red priests and priestess will join me outside of the red keep. We will be chanting out prayers for when you drive the dagger into her heart you’ll be transported back to life before you made a deal with the devil. The kingdoms will be split into nine again like voted on and be free. You’ll be crown of the crownlands and no one will remember Sansa reuniting the seven kingdoms and being queen of them or what is about to happen in King’s landing.” 

 

Daenerys shook her head and said, “What is about to happen? You never answered my question? What about Jon?” 

 

Kinavara frowned and said, “A targaryen alone in the world is a terrible thing, those are the words Ameon told him when he was in the night’s watch. He killed you never knowing truly knowing what you felt. The pain and rage of losing everyone you loved. He must feel that too and that is why he must be the one on drogon this time. You two must flip roles to stop the cycle for good.” 

 

Daenerys fell to her knees and shook her head, “No, isn’t the fact that I have to kill Rheanna enough? I won’t let him go up there with the possibility that his loved ones might die, I won’t let him alone on that dragon like I was.” 

 

Kinavara took her hand and said, “You have to, you two are ice and fire. Two halves of a coin, the world will never be the same until you two walked a mile in each other’s shoes and end this for good.” 

 

She frowned and said, “What if he destroys the town?” Kinavara looked up and said, “Then he’ll have learned why you did what you did and realize honor, duty, and love don’t have be separated. You’ll understand why Jon never wanted to be king either. This reality isn’t the true reality. The one you made when you killed Bran and freed Westeros was.” 

 

She closed her eyes and said, “Jon and I will remember though.” Kinavara tilted her chin up and said, “You will and only then will you two be able to find peace in your lives because you two truly learned what it means to love and lose, what it means to face love against honor. That in the end when you have nothing left that you two are enough.” 

 

She looked up and said, “Will we ever get to find peace? It doesn’t feel right having to kill my baby girl no matter if Bran is truly controlling her and making her the new three eyed raven.” 

 

She looked and her and said, “Now you truly will know what Jon sacrificed. But don’t be so broken, with great sacrifice comes with great reward the lord of light always believed in that and you two. You two were always the prince and princess that were promised. The long night wasn’t defeated with the night king. It will be today with the last living three eyed raven.” 

 

Daenerys said, “How did Bran get to her?” Kinavara said, “He warged into Jon and touched her in your womb that night in the godswood before he was defeated.” She frowned and said, “What do mean by great reward? I’m not sure I want to rule anything anymore after this.” 

 

Kinavara squeezed her hand and said, “Like I said, your true density was when you freed everyone and broke the wheel. The crown was never the thing meant to furfull you. Love and family is, you’ll understand after we march tomorrow. I can’t say more than that. The unsullied and Dothraki are still loyal to you in this dimension, they will help you get to the red keep and help you two fulfill your destiny.” 

 

Jon suddenly walked in and Daenerys got up and spring into his arms and said, “I’m sorry for acting on rage and selfishness and I’m sorry for everything having to come to this.” 

 

Jon held her tight and closed his eyes, putting his hand on the back of her head and said “I can’t stay mad at you, but what are you talking about?” 

 

Daenerys moved aside and revealed Kinavara and he looked back at daenerys in realization that something was about to happen.

 

Daenerys grabbed his hand and said, “No matter what happens here, remember it isn’t real. No one’s fate is sealed here but ours. It’s up to us to turn back time to when the kingdoms were freed and peace was made.” 

 

He shook his head what are you saying Daenerys and she kissed his cheek and said, “I love you Jon please remember that when you ride on drogon with Jorah and Missandei.” 

 

Jon looked at Kinavara and said, “The roles have to flipped won't they?” She nodded her head and said, “Yes, no one will remember what happens but you two.” 

 

Jon shook his head and said, “No problem. I know nothing bad will happen, not really anyway. I’ll halt and wait for you in the red keep until we wake up from this nightmare.” 

 

Kinavara sat back wishing she could tell them everything. She desperately wanted to tell Jon it wouldn’t be that easy. That he’d see Ayra and ghost die in battle and Sansa jump out of the red keep. That knowing his daughter would be killed just like he had to do to daenerys for the people would set him off. Even if it wasn’t real and wouldn’t really matter in the end, she knew what this meant for him. That everything he thought he knew about honor would change. Terrible but necessary but Jon must understand that duty, honor, and love aren’t black and white. Daenerys would learn why honor is important.

 

Kinavara knew how this would end. They would be alive, have a kingdom, and both of their children would live. Lyegar and Rheanna would be theirs, alive, healthy, and in control of their own lives again. That would be their reward, to live to see both of their children grow up happily. Rheanna would get to live the life she was meant to again. 

 

In the end they will always have to live with the grief and the truth of what they both had to go through to get there, but it would be worth it? Their duty was to their love and their family. The truth would always be heavy but at least all the pain and the suffering would matter in the end because they will have done it, they will have broken the wheel together and stopped the long night from ever occurring again. Bitter from all the pain and suffering it took to get there and forever having those demons hang over their heads but sweet because they will have found peace. 

 

Kinavara took a vow to the lord of light not to tell them that Rheanna would still be alive as well as Ayra, Ghost, and Sansa in the end, once when they achieved everything they were meant to. That it would ruin the lesson for them if they found out too soon, emotions will run high even though they know it’s not real it will to them. 

 

The fire crackled down in the fireplace and Jon and Daenerys were still clinging onto each other and kissing one another, unaware of the heavy feelings they would be feeling tomorrow and truly understanding. Right and wrong isn’t black and white and madness isn’t the same as evilness. It’s what you believe not what you claim to know. It’s about being there to pull you back in when everything is falling to pieces around you that matters. 

 

That would lead them to make their own principles and values, not what has been always lead them to believe. There’s a reason every house has different words and values, everyone has a story and this one is about Jon and Dany as individuals and together. 

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys and Jon face their fears as they flip roles in this alternate set of events. Jon and Dany finally learn why they did the things they did originally in King’s landing as they both face difficulties. From this they both learn empathy for the people, each other, and how doing things on an impulse can be destructive. 
> 
> They both pass out after the lesson is learned, courtesy of the lord of light and get a second chance as they go back to when the kingdoms were split into 9 and they gained their independence. Jon and Dany have a deep conversation and realize that love, duty, and honor are all important and life loses meaning when you choose only one. Trust is restored between them and they wake up to some pleasant surprises and one shocking surprise.

Daenerys approached the opening in the wall about to row in. She sighed and turned to Kinavara as the unsullied, Dothraki, Ironborn, and the Dornish army, faded away into the sea in the other direction about to march in King’s landing.

In this alternate universe after Ayra defeated Bran, she took Sansa’s side and of course Gendry and his army did too. Edmure and Bron are Switzerland, they’re on no one’s side. The north, Sam’s army, people of southersos, and Gendry‘s army were also getting ready for battle.

She bit her lip worried for her dragons and Jon knowing today was going to a heavy day for both of them, but also horrified about what she had to do.

She looked at her and said, “I can’t do this. She’s a baby, the blood of my blood. I might have had a lapse of judgement when I rage took over and made make this decision but I thought I knew one thing, that Rheanna would be safe.”

Kinavara held the torch lower and passed it or her. “Look at the flames and tell me what you see.” Daenerys frowned and said, “I see a girl on a dragon burning cities marching with a mindless army like Bran had.” Kinavara nodded and said, “I know what you thought, but you don’t make a deal with the devil and expect everything to turn out okay. The lord of light is a forgiving god but he understands the importance of learning and that’s what you must do.”

Daenerys hoarsely said, “I must learn why Jon thought it was the right decision to kill me. Not because he wanted to, he loved me, like I love Rheanna but he thought he had to for everyone else.” Kinavara nodded and said, “You’re learning.” Daenerys started to cry and said, “I never wanted this life for her. I didn’t want her to turn into me with rage and burning cites to the ground thinking it’s the right thing. Only she wouldn’t just be like me, she’d be emotionless like bran who also thought his way was the right way, to eliminate everyone’s emotions and thinking for themselves. Us two mixed into one person, isn’t pretty.”

Kinavara nodded and said, “I spoke to Jon in private he told me that he thought the death of duty was love as told by Aemon Targaryen but Tyrion told him that duty was the death of love. After you came back he was confused and didn’t know what to think anymore.” Daenerys looked down and her upper lip tightened still bitter about that conversation that ultimately got her killed but she closed her eyes and took a deep breath and sworrowly said, “What do you think Kinavara?”

Kinavara folded her hands and looked into her eyes and said, “I’m going to tell you the same thing I told Jon. Tis’ is true, love indeed can be the death of duty and duty indeed can be the death of love. But you know what happens after you make either one of those choices?” Daenerys eyes met hers and she shook her head.

Kinavara said, “Life loses meaning.” Daenerys furrowed her brows and waited for her to continue. Kinavara took her hand and said, “Choosing love will go sour when you lose yourself and regret not doing what might have been the right thing for your duty. While choosing duty will leave you empty and broken. It doesn’t have to be one or the other, you make your own destiny and honor not one that you think is assigned to you.

Daenerys eyes welled with tears and held her hand tighter and said, “Thank you, for everything when everything is said and done will you remember what happened here in this alternate set of events?” Kinavara started rowing deeper into the opening until they saw the back of the red keep, “I might or might not. You see I lost myself too and ever since then my memory hasn’t been the best, I’ll be here though if you ever decide to tell me and need sometime to talk to..”

Daenerys nodded and closed her eyes and asked, “I know I lost myself in the end. But do think what I wanted was wrong? Wanting to break the wheel? Wanting to liberate people?”

Kinavara’s hair blew slightly in the wind and she said, “I know you know burning cites to the ground wasn’t right. But breaking the wheel, you have already done once and people were much happier than they are now.”

Danereys nodded and said, “any advice?” Kinavara lifted her head up and said, “Love won’t save you. But you both will save each other and realize why empathy for one another and the people of the world is important. You always have to open for change and realize when your impulses and stubbornness will ruin everything. You must listen and grow.”

Daenerys smiled and Kinavara said, “I know brilliant old lady told you something, but you took her advice the wrong way.” Daenerys eyebrows furrowed in confusion, “Who?” Kinavara said, “Lady Olena, She told you, are you a dragon? No, be a dragon! What you should take it as are you smart? Be smart.” Daenerys looked at the sky and said, “Drogon did bring me to you, they say dragons are smarter than men. I didn’t believe it until that very day.”

 

-Meanwhile-

Jon was flying over the city on Drogon while Jorah and Misandei accompanied him. Jon felt unsettled remembering last time he was here, he was down there looking at the city be destroyed. He flew around watching the city close up around him and the armies continue to march towards each other.

People running and scurrying about on the inside of their homes and below ground for shelter, it came back to him reminded him of last time again like it was just yesterday.

When the armies met Jon landed Drogon, Jorah and Misandei on a nearby roof waiting for something to happen. He hoped Daenerys would achieve what she had to so blood didn’t have to be shed. But he knew better, either way he was leaving today without a daughter. He didn’t know whether to scream and cry knowing this or be proud of her for doing what’s right for the people. He sat there thinking how she was feeling, he did too. Having to kill someone you love, wasn’t easy and no matter what it’s never be right in your heart. Nonetheless Jon knew what Rheanna would become if she didn’t, he saw it last night in the flames almost not believing his eyes but at this point nothing surprised him anymore.

Jon’s eyes looked down and he saw Ayra in the front line on Sansa’s side and he also spotted his dire wolf Ghost making his way through the streets. He looked towards the Red Keep and sighed. He muttered, “Come on Daenerys.”

Suddenly the fighting started with someone firing an arrow. Soon the streets were filled with chaos. Soldiers fighting, raping, and killing innocents and each other. Jon looked down feeling like he suddenly couldn’t breathe, it felt...just like last time. The horror of people suffering and screaming ringing in his ears was happening again.

His eyes traveled downwards when he saw ghost get hit with a few arrows and someone chop his head off. Jon’s heart nearly stopped, Drogon felt his pain and let out a sad roar at his fallen friend.

Jon sighed and shook his head still unsure of what to do. Get off and help? Or wait here and wait for Daenerys and the Red priests to give the signal?

He stopped and continued to watch the horror down below. He spotted Ayra fighting for her life. She was one of the best swordsmans and fighter he ever saw. Alternating between spinning her spear to gracely dodging attacks. She seemed unstoppable, and Jon felt proud of her despite now feeling in pain because of his fallen furry companion.

He couldn’t keep his eyes off of her and silently roofed her on. He sighed in relief when she killed all the men in her wake and began to walk off safely. Suddenly a man on a horse cane out of nowhere and stuck his spear hard through her back through her heart. He shook her off and she fell bleeding to death quickly.

Jon closed his eyes and started to cry and thought to himself, “No! No! This wasn’t happening it’s not real. They really aren’t going to be dead when they wake up tomorrow in their own universe...would they?”

-Meanwhile-

Sansa was looking out the window when someone came in and said, “Your grace we just received news that your husband Podrick and your sister Ayra are dead.” Sansa continued to look out of the window not moving, nor crying, she just felt empty and alone, was this what it was supposed to feel like? That her way was the right way after they defeated bran to have all of Westeros under her thumb? Ultimately feeling responsible for everyone around her that she loved dying?

Sansa’s mouth was dry when she opened it and said, “What about the baby?” The soldier nervously said, “She’s gone your grace. A group of people escaped with her.” Sansa didn’t turn her head to look at him. She heard the door close and continued looking out the window. She gulped and let a single tear down her cheek she thought, “Who did she have to live for anymore?” Sansa walked up the ledge of the window and jumped out of the red keep falling to her death.

-Meanwhile-

Jon’s eyes were so heavy with tears he almost missed the top tower of the red keep’s window open wide and Sansa jump off plummeting to her death.

He screamed “No!” Jon shook and cried, His best friend ghost, gone. His sister/cousin Ayra, killed. His other sister/cousin Sansa, committed suicide. His only daughter turned into a monster before she could even sit up and his lover have to kill her just like he had to kill her once for the good of the people…

How did life get like this? How did everyone and everything go to shit? Suddenly he heard the bells ring for their fallen queen, Sansa. However, no one let up from the fighting regardless.

His sorrow turned to rage suddenly and felt something snap inside him. He quickly thought, this is how Daenerys felt...alone? His breathing labored as a flashback occurred in his mind. It brought him back to when he visited Tyrion in his holding cell that very day. Tyrion’s words rang through his ears, “You were on that Dragon, you had that kind of power, would you have done the same?” Jon said, “It doesn’t matter what I would’ve done.”

Tyrion said, “I know you love her…” Jon’s memory flashed again and he heard Tyrion’s words rang through his ears once more “And sometimes duty is the death of love,” to the image of Daenerys dying all over again in his arms. Jon swallowed hard and remembered maester ameon’s words again, “A Targaryen alone in the world is a terrible thing.”

Jon screamed in pain and in rage and lost control of his emotions breathing hard he huskily said, “dracarys.” Jorah and Misandei listened to his command and started to fly out, torching the city in flames.

Drogon stayed still not listening to him just watching the other dragons burn the city down. He slowly turned his neck towards Jon and roared hard in his face.

It was like a wake up call to Jon, he frowned and shook his head and said, “What have I done? I-I did the very same thing that I killed her for! I-I let her feel this way and didn’t say shit about it. Now I’m paying the price too.” Drogon turned his head no longer looking at him.

Jon felt guilt replace that feeling of rage. Guilt for doing what he just did regardless of this being real or not, but even more guilt for not talking to her when she watched everyone she ever cared about die or betray her. He was the only one left and he didn’t help her...

He looked down at the city quickly turn to ash and people screaming and said, “Kinavara was right. You can’t have one or the other. Duty and love are a balance. They are two halves of a greater whole. We can’t choose one or the other or else life is going to end up like this.” Drogon purred in agreement as Jon looked out to the beach where he presumed Daenerys would be by now. Jon closed his eyes trying to block out the hurt he was feeling in his heart.

Daenerys held Rheanna close to her heart and fell to her knees from running once she reached the beach. The red priests and priestess stayed back to protect her so she could do what she had to. She looked upon her face and saw her abnormally blue eyes glowing and said, “I never wanted a life like this for you.I wanted you to play and run and fly. Be free from the world’s wars and pain, but I dragged you in. No matter what I thought.”

Daenerys let a single tear roll down her face and said, “When the sun rises in the east and sets in the west, you’ll return to me my sun and stars.” She breathed hard and started crying full on now. She looked at her and said, “Your father had to do something I didn’t understand for the longest time my princess. He had to kill me so I wouldn’t destroy the world. It wasn’t until I was Resurrected and learned to slowly trust him again why he did it even though he loved me.” The baby let out a small noise looking at her face. Daenerys voice went hoarse and she said, “Because the ones we love will never really are gone, they will always love in our hearts. It’s all my fault that you never got a choice in this world and I’ll live with that the rest of my life, but for now princess I want you to sleep and rest. You’ll always be my princess now and always.” Daenerys looked at the dagger and threw it across the beach. She couldn’t do it that way, it was still too sore in her heart. She drank the little bottle of poison and kissed Rheanna on the lips. She cried holding her close until she Misandei came down onto the beach and roared in pain. She realized what she had done and took the baby away. Daenerys fell to her knees watching her be taken away looking at the antidote trying to decide whether she could live or not after this. She buried her head in her arms and closed her eyes and let herself cry until a big flash of light blinded her vision and she left herself fade away.

A few moments later she woke up on her bed in Dragonstone and she saw Jon. He opens his eyes in shock and got up and clung to her. They both cried in each other’s arms happy to see one another and he said, “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. I wasn’t there for you and I should have been. I let you feel alone and broken like there was no point to live anymore. Not really anyway. I feel that all of that. Ayra, Sansa, and ghost died right before my eyes. Going in knowing Rheanna was going to be dead already made me feel sad and that just ruined me. I-I never thought that you were going to break like that. I was even more sure I wasn’t going to break like that but I did. I felt all of that and I couldn’t control it. When I watched the world burn I all I thought about was you and how I let you feel that.”

Daenerys looked up from his shoulder and let herself keep crying. Jon brushed the tears away with his thumbs. She said, “I understand why you didn’t want the power. I understand why you felt like you had to kill me. You didn’t want to, you never wanted to. I was the one good true thing either one of us ever had but you felt like you had to. Like you were responsabile.”

Jon looked into her eyes and said, “It doesn’t matter anymore does it?” Before Daenerys’s got a chance to speak She heard two babies cry. Jon and her looked at each other and scrambled off the bed. Daenerys breathed hard and happy tears came strolling down her face as she saw her baby girl Rheanna now giggling and smiling at her face as she scooped her up. Jon smiled as he picked up Lyegar and they both remembered Kinavara’s words, “ It doesn’t have to be one or the other, you make your own destiny and honor not one that you think is assigned to you.” Jon looked at dany and said, “I love you, and I’m ready now.” Daenerys kissed Rheanna’s head and then returned her eyes to Jon’s and said, “I don’t know if I am now.”

Jon safely placed Lyegar in his bassinet and placed a kiss to his forehead as did Daenerys with Rheanna. He took her hand in his and said, “I know we both did some things we regretted some real and apparently not real. But I know one thing I love your Daenerys and I’m ready now, no one is going to change that. No one is going to ever convince me that I should give up on you or them. You aren’t just my love, you two are life, my honor, and my duty. I’m sorry I didn’t see it before. I never was one to believe in destiny until I met you. So how about it? Be with me, help me keep this world balanced like it should be. It’s been our destinies from when you were a little girl who couldn’t count to twenty and I was a boy with a bastard’s name.”

Daenerys smiled and looked deeply into his eyes and said, “You’ll be my King forever, Now and always.” Daenerys crashed her lips to his and kissed him like it was the last. He pressed back putting his heart and soul into it. It wasn’t just a kiss. It was the perfect kiss, the one that sealed their real fate, together forever.

They both stopped kissing one another when they heard a knock on the door. Jon opened it and Ghost nearly knocked him down. He smiled widely petting him until he looked up and saw Ayra and Sansa standing upon him. Jon rose to his feet again and crushed them into a bear hug and said, “I’m so happy to see you two, never scare me like that ever again.” Ayra and Sansa looked at each other and laughed. Ayra said, “You’re acting strange Jon, are you nervous for today?” Jon stepped back and said, “What’s today?” Sansa rolled her eyes and said, “It’s your coronation day silly. Did you forget? The crownlands...they are kinda yours now. You two just have to say the words. You two are the last of the kingdoms in Westeros to have yours.” Jon looked back to Danerys and smiled. They finally did it, they set everything back to the way it was supposed to be, learned why they did what they did and grew from it. They weren’t just duty or love they were the embodiment of both and it was time for everything to finally be set right.

Sansa stopped and put her hands on her now large baby bump. Daenerys remembered last time her baby was a stillborn she frowned at the thought of that until Sansa said, “She’s kicking, do you want to feel her?” Daenerys smiled knowing what this meant and walked over to her feeling the baby wiggle in her stomach. She whispered under her breath, “The lord of light is a forgiving god.” Sansa looked up and said, “Did you say something?” Daenerys shook her head and said, “Nothing, I’m just happy things all worked out for everyone. You and Podrick must be very happy.”

Ayra half smiled and said, “I decided to accept Gendry’s proposal now. I learned while I really loved exploring, I found what was west of Westeros and decided I needed to start a new chapter in my life.” Jon chuckled and said, “Your Grace, Ayra Bartheron.” Ayra raised her eyebrows and said, “Call me your grace or lady again and I’ll give you a reason to draw your sword.” Everyone looked at each other and started laughing. No matter what, Ayra never was going to be a proper lady, but she was always going to be a fierce warrior who was Gendry’s equal.

Ayra then scooped up Lyegar while Sansa took Rheanna. Sansa said, “We’ll get them ready, just get ready for your coronation.” Jon nodded as the door closed. He turned to Daenerys and picked her up and spun her around. He set her down and moved slowly back with her forehead to forehead and said. “Are you ready my queen?” Daenerys said, “I’ll never be ready but as long as I’m with you and you’re with me everything will be okay. I’m not afraid anymore.” He smiled as he kissed her softly on the lips and they laced their hands together making sweet love until they were forced to get ready.

-Later-

A knock occurred at dany and Jon’s door as she was putting the final touches on her hair. Jon opened the door relieved to Kinavara and see if she remembered what happened.

Kinavara asked, “Can I come in?” Jon stepped aside and said, “Do you remember?” Kinavara looked at her and said, “Vaguely, he holds most of my real power.” Dany joined Jon by his side and said, “The lord of light?” Kinavara shook her head and said, “No, Brynden Rivers does the old three eyed raven. He wanted revenge on house Targaryen for treating him like the bastard he was, and he also believed in the old ways of the children of the forest whom he was able to manipulate them into thinking back on their old ways as well.” Jon and Dany looked at each other lost for words.

Kinavara closed her eyes and said, “It’s me Jon, it’s been the whole time, I’m the real Bran.” Jon furrowed his eyebrows and said, “How? What do you mean by the real Bran?” Kinavara/Bran looked up and said, “When I decided not to go with you and go to the cave beyond the wall I quickly learned the world’s history. On my way out though Bryden wasn’t convinced that I would do the real thing so he took over my body when his was killed by the night king. I was reborn into a new one, eventually as Kinavara. I knew then that you would kill Daenerys and thus everything that happened. It was all Subtle and terrible but necessary. You fulfilled your real prophecies and beat everything that was against you.”

Dany let out a heavy sigh and said, “Why didn’t you tell us sooner?” Kinavara/Bran looked up and said, “I knew you wouldn’t understand until now.” Jon pulled her/him into a hug and said, “I knew that wasn’t the real you.” Kinavara/bran said, “I was there but not really there. I still remember everything that happened but I had no control over what he wanted to do with my body. It wasn’t until you put the knife in her heart, that I got released and put into Kinavara’s body. Meera said that day she left me that I died that day in the cave and she was right. I did die. I heard her words and I couldn’t even respond.”

Dany sadly half smiled and said, “What’s going to happen to you now?” Bran/Kinavara sadly smiled and said, “Give Kinavara her life back.” Jon shook his head as his eyes started to fill with tears and said, “No Bran!” She/he shook his head and said, “My purpose here is done. You both fulfilled what you were meant to the three eyed raven can never come back again. That’s what he meant all along, when he said as me, that I wasn’t really bran and that I was the three eyed raven. It was all him. Now your parentage finally has meaning Jon. I’m going to go now. Really go this time but please don’t forget me. The real me Jon.”

Jon sniffled as he brought him/her close to his chest and said, “You are always going to be my brother.” Dany hugged her/him too and said, “What’s going to happen to Kinavara?” Kinavara/Bran said, “She’ll know and she’ll be honored that she was able to assist me with the lord of light.”

They all huddle into a group hug until they were forced to leave. Bran/Kinavara went into one of the empty chambers and fell asleep, only to be awaken as the real Kinavara. Bran was right she remembered everything too and was proud of him and her god.

-later-

Daenerys and Jon were now on their knees as crowns were placed on their heads and the crowd cheered. They rose up and turned towards each other in the most exquisite gowns money could ever buy.

Jon didn’t seem to notice anyone around him but her and she didn’t notice anyone either. He whispered to her jokingly. “How long do we have to keep on these ridiculous clothes?” Daenerys giggled and said, “Just until I have you alone.” Jon laughed and then looked out to the crowd and frowned as he spotted the orphans. Daenerys furrowed her eyebrows and said, “What’s wrong?” Jon looked down towards her and said, “The orphans, I can’t believe what I did. Even if it wasn’t real it felt real. I brunt children, little children. I let rage get to me too.” Daenerys cupped his face and said. “Look at me, we are not our past. We had to do those things to learn and we did. We learned empathy and how destructive our impulses and hard heads can be on the world and that’s why we’re stronger now than we’ve ever been. That we have to trust each other and believe in mercy. The world has to be.” He said, “How do you know?” Daenerys smiled and said, “Because before I wouldn’t even give what I’m about to do a second thought.”

Jon stepped back confused as she turned around walked towards a small orphan girl with braids in her hair. Daenerys bent down and took off her crown and placed it on the little girl’s head and said, “Never let anyone tell you that you can’t make your own destiny. Honor will follow it too. You will find home someday and sometimes you realize it doesn’t have to be a place it can be a person, happy endings do exist if you pay attention and play your cards right. The little girl smiled and hugged Daenerys.

Jon smiled proudly at her and continued to bend down gave a little boy his crown and said, “Never forget what you are. The rest of the world will not. Wear it like armour and it will never be used against you. Your duty, honor, and love are all connected, you don’t have to choose, just prioritize right.” The little boy smiled and said, “Thank you, I was a bastard just like you thought you were, until you made it so no could ever be one again.” Jon smiled and hugged the small boy.

Jon rose to his feet and walked slowly down the aisle with a small smile on his face and said, “I’m proud of you.” Daenerys ran to drogon and mounted him and said, “Being a good queen isn’t wearing a crown or a birthright. It’s believing you can change for the better and listening when you are wrong. Besides that crown made her happy than it will me. Do you know how long it took me to braid my hair this morning?” Jon chuckled and shook his head and mounted Jorah. He turned towards her and said, “Where are Lyegar and, Rheanna?” Daenerys curls bounced back and forth as Drogon moved back and forth slightly. She said, “Ayra and Sansa said they had them, they said something how we deserved a little honeymoon.” Jon smirked and looked out to the sky and said, “Did they now?” Daenerys chuckled and said, “Yes, have anywhere in mind?” Jon nodded and said, “I’ve got just the place.”

Daenerys looked back at him and lovingly said, “If you had a chance to go back and change every mistake we ever made and prevent all of this would you?”

Jon reached out and grabbed her hand and said, “Everything we done lead us here now, where we truly belong. If took everything back I wouldn’t know the real you and you wouldn’t the real me.”

She smiled and squeezed his and hand back and said, “Are you ready Jon Aegon Targaryen Stark Snow?” He laughed and said, “It doesn’t have the same ring to it does it?” She laughed and shook her head and said, “No it doesn’t. Are you ready Jon Snow?”

Jon and let go of her hand and looked towards the sky and back at her as all three dragons pushed off into the air and said, “Now and always.”

The REAL end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys! Did you like the ending? It started out really awful but then they both pulled through and it made them both stronger. Jon and Dany know now what rage does and how the people are affected by when they both act on impulses but they both learned the importance of just being there and talking through things when everything's falling apart. They learned to trust each other again and empathy for everyone even when it’s hard for those who don't agree with you. Also how do you guys like that twist with the real Bran? I thought it was interesting to give him a redemption arc as well but for still to end tragically because that’s Game of Thrones. I wanted ultimately for the ending to end satisfyingly and happy for Jon and Dany and the other main characters still have full satisfying arcs as well. For the most part this ending was made to make you all feel happy with the slight sense of omg noo! Bran I’m sorry what that ugly did to you. Lol
> 
> One thing I did admire about season 8 is that it came full circle, but the way they did it was awful in my opinion. It didn’t feel like an end at all to me, just the beginning thus why I wrote this “season 9” fic. I wanted to borrow that idea of it coming back full circle again but instead of leaving it with despair and emptiness Jon and Dany found themselves back to when they were “on top of the world.” around season 8 episode 1 before the shit really started to hit the fan. I hope you guys enjoyed this story. It will be forever my canon in my heart and I hope yours as well. If you enjoyed this story don’t worry because I started writing a brand new fic for you all that i’m excited to share. It’s more canon divergent but it’s still good and you will all get that jonerys angst, love, drama, and love ;) Talk to you all soon. Please comment, leave kudos, and share this fic if you enjoyed it.


End file.
